Question time!
by Likefiftychai
Summary: After spending five minutes with bakura and Marik i get bored, so now this is a question fic! ask the two  or anyone you want  a quetion! and hopefully they will answer... P.S. this is Yami Bakura and Hikari Marik
1. Chapter 1

Thief Queen

Me: HIIIII! Well Im bored, and I felt like doing something about Yu Gi Oh! Only it has referances to the abridged series by LK and CardgamesFTW.

Marik: She owns nothing.

Me: except marik, for I have claimed him!

Marik: what? No you haven't!

Me: oh right, your not mine, your Bakura's~

Marik: wrong again. Nobody owns me!

Me: oh phoey. Anyways on with the story, that's probably just as retarded random and me-trying-to-get-Marik-to-admit-he-loves-bakura-y as this.

Me: Welcome guys! Here we have the very random and weird thing… uh… well it doesn't have a name, its just all of us being stupid.

Bakura: except me. I will not demine myself by being your fool

Me: yeah, Mariks enough of a fool to go around.

Marik: only because I am magnificent.

Bakura: sure. Lets go with that.

Marik: HA! I win.

Me: by default.

Bakura: *nods*

Me: well this sucks chiz. Im only putting this up in the end so hopefully maybe someone will come to my rescue and give me some good ideas? You can ask questions… HEY! THAT'S IT THAT'S WHAT THIS WILL BE!

Bakura: what mental break through have you had this time?

Me: This will be a question fic! You can ask Bakura or Marik and questions you want. You can ask other people, but try and focus on our thiefshipping duo.

Marik: hey Bakura?

Bakura: yes Marik?

Marik: Whats thiefshipping?

Bakura: *blushes lightly, coughs* um, well its-

Me: while Bakura explains the wonders of yaoi to Marik.

Marik: I know what yaoi is! I just don't know what thiefshipping is!

Me: ok then… while Bakura explains the wonders of thiefshipping, Ill say good bye… GOODBYE!

Bakura: REVIEW! MARIKS QUESTIONS ARE A MIX OF IDIOTIC AND AWKWARD!

Marik: *smirks* That's because Im awesome!

Me: indeed…. REVIEW!


	2. OOC Bakura

Me: HI! First off, I wanna thank Emirii for being our first reviewer! You made me so happy!

Bakura: she wouldn't stop squealing!

Marik: Oh come on fluffy! It was our first reviewer. She had the right to be excited. Anyway, Emily owns nothing and nobody!

Me: Indeed I don't. also there are some referances to LK and CardgamesFTW's videos of YGOTAS and some of the other videos. anywhos. Lets start the questions. Ok!

**Emirii: Bakura: Tell Marik what thiefshipping is.**

**Marik: What do you think of Bakura?**

Bakura: mines not a question!

Me: *shrugs* so! Its still something you should do. And I guess dares are allowed, but only a few per chapter… or something I don't know, If they add them Ill choose if I want to or not… Anyway, Bakura explain!

Bakura: *coughs* ahem.. fine. Well Marik, Thiefshipping is a yaoi couple… and the two people in that couple are well, us.

Marik: whos us?

Bakura: *facepalm* your doing this on purpose aren't you?

Marik: doing what?

Bakura: *sighs* nothing, nevermind. Us as in me and you. BakuraxMarik.

Marik:… OHHHHHHHHH… ewwwww! Like id ever like you in that way or any other male! Im straight!

Me: *coughs* denial*coughs*

Marik: I am not in denial. Im straight!

Bakura: yes yes you already said that.

Me: and no one believed you the first time either.

Marik: whatever, next question!

Me: What do you think of Bakura?

Marik: I think he's a crazy, evil, smart, British, somehow also Egyptian, crazy, and FLUFFY little kitty.

Bakura: I'm not fluffy! Or a kitty!

Marik: fine then, he's a furby.

Me: indeed he is. Indeed he is.

Bakura: I am no such things!

Marik: meow.

Bakura: *growls*

Me: next questions, before Bakura eats Marik's spinal cord!

**Darkshadows93: Bakura: when you were a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

**Marik: if you could be the best at the worst thing in the world (by worst I**

**mean something that everyone hates) or the worst at the best thing in the**

**world, which would you be?**

Bakura: well, I wanted to be what I became. The great thief king!

Me: *nods* indeed you did, and that turned out soooooo well in the end.

Marik: *snickers* She's got a point Fluffy.

Bakura: I'M. NOT. FLUFFY! *tackles him*

Me: *facepalm* Bakura let Marik answer his question before you kill him

Bakura: fine.

Marik: hmmm the worst thing in the world, or be the worst at the best thing in the world… well that depends. What are they, if the worst thing in the world is something that I can use to terrify people then that, if not, and that the best thing in the world is not being sexy, then Id probably chose the worst at the best thing in the world.

Bakura: No matter what it is you'd lose.

Marik: How would I lose at being the worst thing in the world! Especially if it could kill people!

Bakura: you cant kill anyone, your too… weak.

Marik:… FLUFFY HAIR!

Bakura: *whacks him, and continues to do so, with a rolled up newspaper*

Marik: *shielding his head* I thought only dogs fetched the peper!

Bakura: *growls, whacks harder*

Me: ok next question before Marik gets murdered!

Marik: There are no next questions they were the only reviewers.

Me: Ohhhhhh yeah… *sadface* Pwease review people…

Bakura: Please do, she won't stop making that face until you do.

Marik: And that face is EVIL!

Bakura: *nods* its horrid, we'd kill her, but then we'd have to clean up the blood. And for once I certainly don't feel like doing so.

Marik: There's a first.

Me: *nods* yeah, even I'm surprised, especially since my blood is delicious. *licks arm*

Marik: DON'T LICK YOUR ARM!

Me: *laughs* maybe!

Bakura: *facepalms, looks to readers* thanks for reading, review please and good bye.

Marik: REVIEW! MY MIDRIFF COMMANDS IT! And if you review I'll get Emily to help me force Bakura into a midriff top~

Me: *nods rapidly* Bakura Fangirls, you know you wanna see that!

Me: *waves* BYE!

Bakura: DON'T REVIEW! DON'T LET THEM DO THAT TO ME!

Me: TOO LATE! *pushing him into a room*

Bakura: *reaching with one arm to the readers, the other hanging onto the door frame* NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!

Marik: *chuckles* ha! Anyways, review, read, and all that stuff… I'm gonna go get a soda… *leaves*

*stage lights turn off, all that's heard is Bakura and my screaming.*


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I just wanted to make sure that people know this is light Marik. Not his Yami. But its Yami Bakura…. Wanted to make sure that was clear, sorry for my nonsense)

Me: YAY! *does dorky victory dance* more reviewers.

Marik: it was only two more…

Me: Two more then we had. So it's a good thing… wheres Bakura?

Marik: hiding in the closet.

Me: not again… Bakura come out of the closet! We love you!

Marik: Yeah, we wont judge you.

Bakura: *from inside closet* No way in bloody hell am I coming out now! Your making it sound like Im gay!

Marik:… YOU ARENT!

Bakura: that's not the point!

Me: yeah, the point is *kicks closet door down, grabs Bakura's arm and pulls him out* BAD KITTY! *flicks his forehead*

Bakura: *(wearing midriff top, simple tank strap and black)rubs forehead, glares* I hate this.

Marik: but you look sexy! Now with our combined midriff power we can take over the world!

Me: sure, but first we answer questions from the reviewers!

Marik: awwwww can we take over the world first?

Me: no.

Marik: *pouts*

Me:… anyway, first questions, and a dare! Ohhhhh fun!

**Sebastian's servant Felicia: Hey everyone, Felicia here *in victorian style clothing (see Ciel**

**Phantomhive's outfit for details) im here with questions ^_^**

**1. does bakura make contracts with his victims before he takes thier souls?**

**2. Mariku i dare you to sing: Paparazzi**

**3. Both: what is the most random thing you've done?**

Bakura: why would I do that? They're going to die it's not like they can sue me. Besides, it'd waste any time that it wastes.

Me: lets pretend that made sense, and move to the dare… do you wanna do it Marik?

Marik: *still pouting* but Im still pouting.

Me: but you love singing and its by-

Marik: I know who its by! Fine, just shut your trap!

*music plays*

Marik: We are the crowd we're c-comin' out

Got my flash on it's true

Need that picture of you

It so magical we'd be so fantastical (Bakura: who are you Pegasus?)

Leather and jeans garage glamorous (Bakura: no wait, that's you alright)

Not sure what it means

But this photo of us it don't have a price

Ready for those flashing light

'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me(me: any wonder who this is dedicated too? *eyes shift to Bakura and back to readers, wiggles eyebrows* indeed)

Papa paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be

Your papa paparazzi (Bakura: well you sure are a fanboy. Stalkers only one level up)

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me

Papa paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show (Bakura: indeed you are)

Velvet ropes and guitars

Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets

Eyeliner and cigarettes (Bakura: *hums favorite things*)

Shadow is burnt yellow dance and we turn

My lashes are dry purple teardrops I cry

It don't have a price loving you is cherry pie (me: cherry pie sounds good right now)

Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be

Your papa paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Real good we dance in the studio

Snap snap to that **** on the radio

Don't stop for anyone

We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be

Your papa paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine (me: once again, *looks at bakura, then to readers. Sarcastically* I wonder who the boy is?)

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Me: *nomming slice of cherry pie* YAY!

Bakura: mm.

Marik: Didn't like it Bakura, not enough blood for your tastes?

Bakura: exactly, *pulls out knife* we should fix that.

Marik: *backs into the wall fearfully* you wouldn't…

Bakura: *smiles evilly* try me.

Me: *facepalms, pokes Bakura's side* Bad kitty! Now answer this persons last question, we have two more reviewers after this!

Bakura: *squeaks and jumps after I poke his side, glares at me*

Marik: really? I thought there was only 1 after this.

Me: I just got a review a little while ago.

Marik: Coolio!

Me: never say that again. No answer the last question.

Marik: *reads it* the most random thing I've ever done? Hmmmmm, that's a hard one… I guess it would be the time I went skinny dipping.

Me: and all the Fangirls squeal at the thought.

Bakura: most random thing I've ever done?... Lock Ryou and Melvin in a closet together.

Marik: Why would you do that!

Bakura:… I was bored, Ryou was there, and Melvin pissed me off.

Me:… *facepalms*… ok, next reviewer…

**SheepAteMyFanBoys: i has a question (big f**kin shock, right?) Bakura: tendershipping. discuss?**

**Marik: Describe Yami Marik in one word.**

**cyber cookies for author, kitty treats for kitty-kura, and marik... here have**

**my cousin, steven.**

**Steven: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry, steven, but youre kind of a d**k...**

**bye bye**

Me: *le gasps at first part* OMG! They have a question!

Bakura: *facepalms, reads question and blushes slightly* why Do I keep getting forced to talk about the people Im paired up with?

Me: cause its fun and your cute when you blush.

Bakura: *rolls eyes* well, I find it a weird couple. Not that I don't care for Ryou. But not in that way, and never will. Though if forced to do something with him, I doubt Id complain.

Marik: I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!

Bakura: so did everyone who knows me.

Me: Marik go pwowned… answer next question!

Marik: Describe my yami in one word? Hmmmmm well that's a hard one… Complicated.

Me: nice choice… why?

Marik: One minute he'll be laughing with me, the next hes trying to smack me with a blanket.

Me: *chuckles*

Bakura: sounds more Bi-Polar then Complex to me.

Marik: meh! Shut up kitty!

Bakura: not a kitty!

Me: but you get a kitty treats Kitty-Kura!

Bakura: don't call me th-

Me: *cuts him off by stuffing cat treat in his mouth, noms a cyber cookie* Thankys sheepatemyfanboys! *winks*

Marik: I get your cousin Steven? Sweet! Can I nickname him Steve! He can be my slave on this horrible-

Me: no, Steven isn't going to be your slave!

Marik: Says who! I have the millennium- hey! *reaching around belt* where Is it!

Me: *spins it in hands* your not that smart Marik.

Bakura: what was your first clue.

Marik: *growls* How were your treats Kitty-Kura!

Bakura: *growls back* DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me: *pushes them apart* You two! Stop fighting like and old married couple and answer the last reviewers questions before I beat you both with my metal bat!

Marik/Bakura: *grumble 'fine's and 'kill joy's*

**Evilgrrlz: Arya: Hi! This question is for Bakura. What shampoo and conditioner do you use?**

**Akiko: Hello. This question is for Marik! How come you are so idiotic yet so**

**hot?**

**Elva: 'Ello. I have a question for both Bakura and Marik. How do you get rid**

**of your hikari? Or in my case both of them... (points at Arya who is looking**

**up tendershipping and Akiko who is looking up bronzeshipping) I'll go before**

**those two idiots hurt themselves...**

Bakura: I don't see how that's any business of yours.

Me: just answer the damn question.

Bakura: fine. You sure are mean today.

Me: *grumbles*

Bakura: I use axe. (A/N: Im not 100% sure if axe has a shampoo part, I believe so if Im wrong please tell me. Im a girl, and I haven't ever lived with a guy so I don't really pay attention to male products. Sorry)

Marik: that sounds manly… I would have guessed dove.

Me: *sighs* not again… marik answer your question.

Marik: fine, bossy… How am I idiotic yet so hot? Oh its simple- wait HEY! I am not idiotic.

Bakura: I beg to differ.

Me: agree with Bakura.

Marik: but Im not an idiot! Im smart, and evil!

Me: hey, 1 out of two aint bad. So just answer the question.

Marik: FINE! Im not idiotic, but I guess its because I was born with my looks, and raised in a tomb that had not one but my small family and a few others, no one my age. So I have no social skills.

Me: that explains a lot.

Bakura: *nods in agreement*

Me: ok, last question!

Bakura: how to get rid of our Hikari's? Well, you could always lock them in a closet.

Marik: I am the Hikari. We don't call me Malik and him Marik, hes either Melvin or Yami Marik. Im Marik. No yami.

Bakura: and Im not Ryou. Making that clear aswell.

Marik: but, I a way to gget rid of marik is dropping him off with someone else, and making sure that person is capable of keeping him in line, and is not going to be seeing Bakura, because those to fight ALL THE FRIGGIN TIME!

Bakura: *smirks smugly* yup. Your Yami is a worthy opponent.

Me: *facepalms* yes, we all know. Well, please review, Bakuras not going to be changing his shirt, and if I get at least 4 reviews Ill make him wear leather pants~

Bakura: WHAT! Cant I have a say in this?

Me/Marik: no.

Bakura: *sighs, pinches bridge of nose* fine, whatever.

Me: *smirks* SO review, and thank you those that have already reviewed! Bye! Hugs to all of you!


	4. In which torture insues

Me: hey guys! Wow, so far Ive had three reviews. Oh and because of some confusions Marik is going to be called Malik, because even though I said it a lot some people still didn't get it. Not trying to be mean in any way, but this is so its less confusing.

Malik: You changed my name!

Me: yes.

Malik:… ok then… Bakura stop hiding in the closet!

Bakura: *still in closet* Stop making me where slutty clothing!

Me: but you look so sexy!

Bakura: MEH!

Me: *sighs, kicks door down again, pulls him out, whispers something in his ear*

Bakura: *eyes widen* Ill be good!

Me: smart choice.

Malik: uhhh… First review!

**Evilgrrlz: Arya: Hmm... I thought that Bakura used Dove... Whoa, I agreed with Marik...**

**Creepy...**

**Akiko: Hey! Marik is MINE!**

**Elva: I locked them in a closet. Now I have 3 hikari! (grr...) And one of them**

**is not a girl...**

**(Random white haired guy gets out of a closet)**

**Arya: Yo, whats your name?**

**Akiko: Oi, how'd you get here?**

**White haired dude: I'm Ryou and I don't know how I got here...**

**Arya: (fan girl squeel) I'm keeping him!**

**Akiko: Marik could you send Malik here? (puppy dog eyes)**

**Elva: This is gonna be awkward... If Arya has any kids I'm sending them to**

**Bakura!**

**Arya: Oh yeah, can I dare Bakura to throw Marik out a window?**

**Elva: Huh, she might be my hikari after all...**

Bakura: meh. That's my answer to your first comment… and no. *grabs Malik Protectively* mine. *nuzzles his neck*

Malik:… Emily? What did you put in his food? Hes kinda creeping me out…

Me: *smirks* just go with the flow Malik.

Bakura; *chuckles, lets go of Malik* … RYOUS THERE! Can you send him back here please? Ive been looking for him all day!

Me: *looks to camera* it's a good idea to do so, hes very protective.

Malik: No, Im not going there! But if you want Ill send Marik instead. And you can throw him out the window yourself! Fun right?

Bakura:… kids? What no. bad idea.

Me: *nods* don't do it. Don't trust him with children… well… thank you for the review!

**Firstclassangel: Okay this amused me greatly... Uh...**

**Marik: How did you get those sexy tattoo markings under your eyes?**

**And Bakura: If you and Marik were locked in a vacant room for 24 hours, how**

**would you pass the time?**

**I can't wait to hear your answers... byes!**

Me: Aw, thanks! Im glad it amused you.

Malik: its not tattoos.

Bakura: it is eyeliner he reapplies it every hour.

Malik: try every thirty minutes, some of us care Bakura! And thank you, I know there sexy. *winks*

Bakura: how would we pass the time? *thinks, gets perverted grin, chuckles* heh heh… what do you think.

Me: something not perverted!

Bakura: you are such a kill joy… ok fine. I guess we would just annoy each other.

Malik: *smirks* Id win.

Bakura:… win what? It would not be a contest, we would just try to piss each other off.

Malik:… I'd still win.

Me: *facepalms* oh and about the comment, yeah, I am doing so. *smirks* he does look good.

Bakura: *cocks head to the side* hm?

Me:… *fangirl spazzes*

Bakura: *smirks* works every time, Malik read the next review.

**That's what cheese said: MARIK! BAKURA! I LOVE YOU GAYS!...crap, I meant to say guys...yeah _**

**Alright, now to the questions and stuff!**

**Bakura: -If you hate Marik so much, why do you always hang out with him? Sounds**

**suspicious to me...YAOI suspicious...**

**-Darkshipping (you and the Pharaoh). Opinions.**

**-Is your past self (Thief King Bakura, Akefia, ect.) a spaz like everyone**

**says? OH OH OOOH TELL HIM I SAID HI! AND THAT I LOVE HIS HAIR!**

**-What is Ryou like while sugar high?**

**-Do you liek Mudkipz :D? *is shot***

**Marik: -If you were forced to have a hot steamy make out session with one male in**

**Yu-Gi-Oh (not including yourself...), who would it be? Why?**

**-What are your opinions on the motorcycling freaks from Season 4? Think you**

**could beat them in a motorcycle race? In fact, challenge them to a motorcycle**

**race. If you loose, then you have to wear non-revealing clothes for an entire**

**chapter and wear the 'Shame' hat.**

**-WHY IS YOUR HAIR SO FLOOFY? Seriously, I just want to stroke it~**

**-Tickle Bakura. Find his most ticklish spot and tickle the oblivion out of**

**him. Don't ask why. Just do it.**

**Well, hope that I didn't torture you /too/ much! Ta-ta for now!**

**And for the writer, here, have some pie (the cake was a lie ._. )(HA that**

**rhymed XD).**

**~cheese**

Bakura: Yeah, sure you did… I don not hate him, it is more of a rivalry we continually fight, while I flirt and he denies that he is gay. *smirks* which we all know isn't true.

Malik: shut up kitty.

Bakura: bite me… Darkshipping? Interesting, but disgusting. Have eyes for only one person. So if people want to pair us up go ahead, but know that its nothing but a mere fantasy. Thief King? Eh, he can be a spazz, but most people exaggerate. And sure *rolls eyes*, Ill tell him that…

Malik: liar.

Bakura: shhhh they don't need to know that.

Me: but you just- oh never mind, keep going.

Bakura: *chuckles* Ryou sugar high… *laughs* its more then amusing, and has entertained me many a time. He's kind of like me when he is like that, only not killy, just… scary. As for ou last question… what the bloody hell are mukipz?

Me: the most awesome pokemon (right after EEVEE) ever!

Bakura:… then sure, why not. *reads Maliks last dare, slowly leaves room*

Malik: where's he? Egh, deal with it later… with one of the males.. and it can be me aww…. Well I guess Ryou or Bakura, Ryou because hes gentle, and I could dominate him easily… Bakura I don't really know why… *blushes and looks at ceiling twitling his thumbs*

Me: *smirks* sure you don't.

Malik: *glares at me, reads next question* The freaks from season four? Uh, there complete losers! Card games on motorcycles! Feh! I could easily beat them! But sadly I'm trapped here, but Ill tell you how it went next chapter if you remind me… uhhh thanks? My hair is just kinda like that…

Me: *smirks* That's what cheese said, you're the first to my favorite reviewer list for the next dare for Malik. Someone finally caught the hint!

Malik: what hint? What dare… *reads it, smiles evilly* oh, this is gonna be fun. Bakura! Get your white ass back in here!

Bakura: Bakuras not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep.

Malik: *rolls eyes, goes into other room and drags him back in here*

Bakura: *hitting Malik* Let go of me!

Malik: *smirks, pins him too wall* why should I?

Bakura: *blushes fro position* uh.. I…

Malik: *smirks, starts tickling his stomach* That's what I thought.

Bakura: *gasps* Malik! Nohohoh! Stahahh! *tries to wiggle away from him*

Malik: tsk tsk tsk… Naughty boy trying to run away… *starts tickling his sides*

Bakura: GAH! NOHOHOHO! NAH-NHAHAHAHT THERE PLEHEHEHEHSE!

Malik: I think I found it. Or atleast for now.

Me: Don't worry, since someone has finally asked for it as dare. There will be a lot more of us doing this to bakura.

Bakura: WH-WHAHAHAHT! NOHOHOHOHO!

Me: *smirks* ok Malin stop, don't kill him.

Malik: *stops* fine. *lets go of bakura*

Bakura: *slides down wall panting* Im going to kill you for that.

Me: don't be naughty Kitty-Kura. Ok. Well thanks Cheese! Please review again!

Malik: next review! Yay!

**darkShadows93Dare: Marik + Bakura- Bakura, take off your boxers and marik as to wear them**

**for the rest of the chapter.**

**question: Bakura- if you did have to be a part of one of the shippings, which**

**would you be a part of/ who would be your partener?**

Bakura: you want me to do what now!

Malik; he wants you to give me your boxers to wear for the rest of the chapter.

Me: actually, next chapter, because this is almost over, and Id feel bad for it only happening for two seconds.

Bakura: *breathes sigh of relief, reads question* well, thief shipping ofcourse, *grabs malik* mine~

Me:… I think the leather pants are cutting his circulation… awell! Ok, thanks you guys for all the reviews, and two chappys in one day! Im awesome right ;P heh heh just kidding, but thanks so much, please review again!

Fave reviewer list: that's what cheese said.

Thanks to all reviewers and readers! You make me so happy!

P.S. the fave reviewer list is nothing different, it just means they did something I truly love, like the dare they gave. Or the question they asked. It differs.


	5. only one reveiwer! :O

Me: WOOT! Hi guys! Ok, so for this chapter, we have one reviewer *sadface*

Bakura: no one expected you too put up two chapters yesterday.

Me: MEH! I know, but it has been my fave chapter so far so I had to put it up.

Malik: *nods* If you haven't yet, go back and read chapter four. Its my favorite too.

Bakura: *grumbles* bastards…

Me: *smirks* Ok heres our first

Bakura: and only

Me: *glares at him slightly* reviewer.

**Evilgrrlz: Arya: I'll keep Ryou... Just for a little while...**

**Akiko: Yay! Evil Marik! (tries to pet hair)**

**Yami Marik: Don't touch the hair!**

**Akiko: Elva!**

**Elva: If you don't let her pet your hair I shall scoop out your eyes and shove**

**them down your throat, skin you d***, then (takes ten minutes for her to calm**

**down)**

**Yami Marik: (is as pale as Elva, which is saying a lot concidering she's**

**albino) Okay...**

**Elva: Bakura, do you have any favorite threats?**

**Arya: Bakura and Malik, why are white haired people violent, abused, or evil?(glances at Elva then Ryou)**

**Akiko: Malik, I dare you to kiss Bakura on the mouth! *whispers* Someone**

**should video tape this!**

**Elva: Home made (cough)evil(cough) cookies for all... except Arya**

Bakura: *sighs* fine… just try not to scar him for life too much.

Me: and bringing him here wont scar him?

Bakura:… ehh, at least if hes here so am I.

Malik: awwwwwwwww

Bakura: piss off marik.

Malik: *pokes him* you really need to treat me with respect Bakura.

Me: *hits marik with metal bat* you need to respond to the review Marik.

Malik: right… *laughs* Tell my Yami I said hi!

Bakura: *grins like… a mix between a child in a candy store, and a phsyco.* You are very creative. I like it. Hmm. *thinks* Threatening to chop them into little pieces, blend them in a blender and feed them to one of their friends, is a good one.

Malik: why are… well, not all of them, just the ones we know.

Bakura: because lifes a bitch, and hates white haired people.

Me: *facepalms* yeah… yeah its pretty true.

Malik:… I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW!

Bakura: *noticeable growing smile*

Me: *noticeably grabs cam corder* Im forcing you to do this one!

Malik: you make us do all of them.

Me: no, just the ones I like. So… DO IT!

Malik: *glares* but- but… *sideway glances at Bakura* aw screw it. *grabs his shoulders and kisses him*

Bakura: *kisses back*

Me:… *places cam corder where its still filming the scene, fangirl seizures*

Malik: *lets go of Bakura, whips mouth* there. Happy? *looks at me, sighs*

Bakura: I am. *looks to readers* Thanks for reading, review, as things, ask for more thiefshipping… and see ya tomorrow. Hopefully.

Me: *pops up* YAY! Please review! You can comment on what we put Bakura in next~ he's already in a black midriff revealing tank top, and leather pants. Vote on what we do next!

Fave Reviewers: That's what cheese said, evil grrlz,


	6. Yay!

Me: YAY some many more reviews!

Bakura:… by four.

Me: that's more then we had last chapter.

Malik: good, she can count, lets work on you abc's next.

Me: screw you.

Bakura: *about to say something*

Malik: *covers his mouth with hand* First reviewer!

**Xoyamiforeverxo: Hey I has a question and a few dares *snickers to herself.***

**Bakura: how do you get your hair to go crazy like it does? It looks so awesome**

**and fluffy.**

**Malik sing love game by lady gaga *snickers again***

**Bakura, I dare you to make out with Malik (don't forget the video camrea XD)**

**Sorry guys couldn't resist lol**

**~xoyamiforeverxo**

Bakura: how do I get my hair like this… *shrugs* its just kinda like this.

Me: Yami hair defies gravity… look at yami Marik and Yami for petes sake!

Malik: *nods*…. But I don't wanna sing.

Me: but you need too!

Malik: I thought we could refuse some dares.

Me:… true… but do it anyway. Its more fun when you sing!

Malik: but! *sighs* fine…

*music starts*

Malik: Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick (Bakura: so is your mind)  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (me: that was bad Bakura)

Let's have some fun, (Bakura: bite me)  
This beat is sick (me: OK! *bites him)  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick(Bakura: OW! I wasn't being serious!)

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid (me: wait I'm lost, when did Bakura get put in the song?)

Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Me: *claps* GO MALIK!

Bakura: *rolls eyes*

Me: are you still pouty because I bit you?

Bakura: *glares at me*

Me: aw… *pokes him*

Bakura: *squeaks, slaps my hand* would you stop being such a nuisance!

Me: maybe. Now go make out with Malik! The last dare commands it!

Bakura: *reads dare, smirks* yes, yes it does. *drops paper and walks to Malik*

Malik: Bakura, we can ignore this one, right?

Bakura: *backs him into a wall, pins his wrists to it* don't think so. *starts making out with him*

Me:… *falls over with nosebleed*

Malik: *trying to get free*

Bakura: ah ah ah, don't even try it… no use. *starts kissing him again*

Malik: *sighs, kisses back*

(about ten minutes later)

Malik: *kicks my side* get up.

Me: *murmurs things about yaoi*

Bakura: *sighs, picks me up and puts me on couch* we'll take over until she wakes up.

Malik: YAY! Ok, next review…

**Evilgrrlz: Arya and Akiko: (Fangirl squeel)**

**Elva: (looks at Yami Marik and Ryou) Please tell me you didn't see all of**

**that...**

**Ryou: We did... It is scarring in this place...**

**Elva: Oh yeah... Yami Marik, Malik said hi.**

**Yami Marik: Hi Malik, but how'd I get here?**

**Ryou: What are you going to use the tape for?**

**Elva: Any other good threat, Bakura?**

**Arya: You know what, I'm over Ryou. You can have him back. I'll go get Kalin**

**from the motorcycle freaks.**

**Akiko: I'm keeping Yami Marik!**

**Yami Marik: Say wha-**

**Akiko: Malik and Bakura, I dare you to read Elva's favorite book,"How to be a**

**Villain.**

**Yami Marik: Strawberry smoothies for all.**

**Elva: See ya! (cough)Don't drink the smoothies if you value your life (cough)**

Bakura: *chuckles* glad your all having fun

Malik: *nods* don't ask how you got there Yami… cause I don't even know.

Bakura: *facepalm*

Malik: anyway… hey ryous coming here!

Ryou: *gets poofed here* howed I?

Bakura: RYOU! *huggles him*

Ryou:… I'm scared.

Malik: its his clothing, its cutting off his circulation. So hes loopy… ITS FUN!

Bakura: MEH! *lets go of Ryou*

Ryou: why is the a girl passed out on the couch? And why is her face bloody?

Bakura: shes the author, and she watched us make out before she had a nose bleed and passed out, we put her on the couch for comfort.

Ryou:.. ok then

Malik: anyway… what are they gonna use the tape for?

Bakura: *shrugs, reads question* another good threat… well, one that our author uses a lot is that she'll rip out the person throat and use It as a straw to drink there blood.

Ryou: *eyes widen* I'm leaving before I get corrupted. *leaves*

Malik: good job. Anyway… well ok Ill read it, but does it have any pictures?

Bakura: *facepalm*

Me: I'm AWAKE! *jumps up* aw, you guys ent throw an entire review and response without me. Damnit!

Bakura: *rolls eyes* next review.

**Firstclassangel: -Takes a moment to stop squee'ing from her favorite: Thiefshipping.- Er...**

**Malik: You have to tell the Ra's honest truth, did you enjoy kissing Bakura?**

**And Bakura: I dare you to take your shirt off for a chapter, show off a bit...**

**God knows SOMEONE'S gonna like it... -looks in Malik's direction-**

**Oh and for Bakura's revenge Malik should be put in a tiny miniskirt**

Me: I know right! Thiefshipping forever!

Bakura: *facepalm*

Malik: NO! I do not like kissing him.

Bakura: that's not what your tongue told me.

Malik: *blushes* shut up Bakura.

Bakura: maybe… *reads dare* I'm already in a midriff top!

Me: don't worry, you don't have to do it tell next chapter. And I like the revenge thing. *puls out small black miniskirt, throws it a Malik* wear that tomorrow.

Malik: but- but!

Me: no buts!

Malik: *pouts*

Me: *smirks* I love this story… any who, thanks for reviewing!

**That's what cheese said: **

**Bakura: -You WILL tell Akefia that I love his hair! If you don't, then I'll make**

**PEGASUS tickle you next, and Ra knows what would happen in said scenario! (I**

**know this isn't a question, shut up...)**

**-Have you ever poked someone's eye out with those bunny ears on your head? I**

**mean really, you can cause serious damage with those things.**

**-Go steal the Pharaoh's makeup and wear it. I mean, you already have a**

**midriff-revealing shirt and leather pants. WE NEED TO MAKE YOU PRETTY!**

**Malik:**

**-Who would win in a DDR contest: you or Bakura (or Akefia~)? Care to see if**

**you're right by playing DDR with them?**

**-If you had the chance of sending either Seto Kaiba, the Pharaoh, or Melvin to**

**the Shadow Realm, who would it be and why?**

**-What does Bakura taste like? Don't know? Find out :D!**

**-In YGOTAS, Bakura says that he loves his fangirls. How do YOU feel about your**

**fangirls?**

**-Take off your shirt and dance. Ask no questions.**

**The writer/you/Emily:**

**-Bring Akefia in, even if only for one chapter. I love that Egyptian~**

**-Have a cookie *gives cookie***

**Enjoy your New Years!**

Bakura: *eyes widen, wraps arms around body* ok! Ill tell him!

Malik: *smirks* hmhm. So little Bakura is scared of being tickled?

Bakura: *glares* shut up.

Me: Bakura, just ignore him and keep answering.

Bakura: *sighs* There not bunny ears! And no, I have not poked anyone's eyes out with them… I have poked eyes out with other objects though. *reads dare, sighs again* ill be back in ten minutes. *leaves*

Malik: By Kitty-Kura! *smirks* I would win of course, you know what we will, once Bakura gets back of course. Afekia will join us later on. Hmmm seto yami or Melvin… well Melvin can be a pain but he's still my Yami. Probably Seto, he wouldn't be able to get out of the shadow realm like Yami. *reads next question, blushes* um… well… uh… *whispers something*

Me: what was that?

Malik: *glares* he tastes like whipped cream! Happy?

Bakura: I taste like whipped cream?

Malik: *jumps, looks at him startled* whened you get back!

Bakura: *has the Pharaohs make up on* two minutes ago.

Malik: ok then… I also love my fangirls! They always stand by me when I need them. Anyway, Bakura they want us to have a DDR contest against eachother. Lets do it!

Bakura: n-

Malik: *drags him to the DDR machines* come on!

Bakura: but I-

Malik: *puts him on one of the spots, goes to the other and turns it on* oh oh! Lets dance to so what by P!nk! *plays the song, starts dancing to the thing*

Bakura: *sighs, starts dancing*

Me: *watching* I am amused!

Malik: *looks at Bakura in aw* holly ra!

Bakura: *dancing perfectly* I'm a world class thief, I need to be able to move perfectly. Idiot.

Game: winner! Player two!

Malik: how the! Oh whatever. *takes shirt off and starts dancing* I'm sexier.

Me: says you.

Malik: and everyone else.

Bakura: *rolls eyes walks off*

Me: *chuckles* Ill think about Afekia, k? I haven't seen the fifth season in forever, so we'll see. Yay! *noms cookie*

Malik: so, last reviewer time?

Me: *nods, swallows cookie*

**Lover of Death: Hello chumps and writer!**

**Bakura I dare you to send ME to the Shadow Realm!**

**Malik, would you rather get lost in Elva's closet or bake food with Bakura?**

**Writer-lady, tell Elva I said hi! Cheese cake for the three of ya**

Bakura: *smirks* Gladly. *send you Lover of Death to shadow Realm*

Me: BAKURA! *smacks the back of his head*

Bakura: Ill bring them back next chapter.

Me: *sighs*

Malik: cook food with Bakura. We can make things explode!

Bakura: *grins* its always a good time when a kitchen is on fire.

Me: mk, Ill tell her! Yay! Cheese cake. *noms cheese cake* thanks for reviewing!

Bakura: please review again, and come next chapter, because malik will be in a mini skirt.

Malik: crap, I had hoped youd forgotten.

Bakura: oh, no I will never forget that.

Me: *laughs* ok, thanks for reviewing everyone! Please review again, and keep reading!

Fave reviewers: That's what cheese said, evil grrlz,


	7. longest one so far 0

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF an the items my wonderful reviewers gave me. Thanks guys! *hugs*

Me: *in party hat* HAPPY NEW YEAR! *smiles* I'm so happy! This story, atleast to me, has gotten kinda popular! Make-a-me smiley!

Bakura: *(shirtless)facepalm, sighs* great, people come and watch us get humiliated.

Malik: *in black miniskirt* no, I cant be humiliated.

Bakura: your in a miniskirt…

Malik: *blushes* sh- shut up!

Me: *smiles* don't fight boys! We have a good chapter ahead of us, and more to come!

**LaurenRickens: First I have to say this is very entertaining, and I'm glad we get to do dares**

**because I have one.**

**Bakura: Dress up like a kitty! It'll be easy since you're already so naturally**

**fluffy.**

**Oh, and hi Malik**

Me: aw, thanks. I'm glad you like it! Dares are fun, but there more just cause its funnier when they do them…

Bakura: WHAT! Absolutely not! I will not dress like a kitty!

Me: do iiiiiiit. Doooooo iiiiiiiiiit!

Bakura: No! I refuse!

Me: *sighs.* fine. *to reviewer* dun worry, Ill get him to do it.

Malik: hi. Thanks for reviewing, and not torturing me! Haha! I win!

Me: *facepalm* next reviewer.

**Jeniashi: I have a question!**

**Malik- Why are you so smexy? And can you keep your shirt off for a few**

**chapters? (Chy's question)**

**Bakura- Do you REALLY love your fangirls? And whats the craziest thing they've done to you(Jenis question)**

**Bakura- Have a shiny knife! Its shiny* Jeni gets lost in its shineyness before**

**handing it over***

**Malik- Have a erm..*looks around* BAG OF CHOCOLATE MARSHMALLOWS!**

**Authoress/Emily- Have a pie and ducktape You don't know when you'll need it**

**with these two.**

Me: YAY FOR QUESTIONS!

Malik: I was born that way, but working out helps. And sorry, cant keep it off, they'll hurt me if I do.

Me: no we wont.

Malik: not you. The fangirls… *eyes dart across room* there everywhere!

Bakura:… *facepalm, reads question* of course I do. There my fangirls. The craziest thing they've ever done to me?... *shrugs* nothing out of the ordinary, kidnappings, hostage marriages, that stuff. *looks at knife* thank you young one. *stares at it* shiny…

Malik: ohh marshmallows. *eats them* Thanks!

Me: *nods* Thanks so much! And yeah, ducttape will come to use. Cause its fun!

Bakura: *sighs* weirdo.

Malik: what do you expect from her?

Bakura:… true. How about the next review before my brain melts?

**Evilgrrlz: Ayra: Y'know I'm over Kalin. Elva send Ryou back here!**

**Elva: (snaps finger) There. He's in the closet.**

**Akiko: How did she do that... Oh never mind! Malik, what is your favorite**

**flower?**

**Arya: Quick! While he's answering that Bakura tickle him!**

**Yami Marik: Why am I here? Can ANYONE answer that?**

**Ryou: (sobs) I'll never leave will I?**

**Elva: (shrugs) "How to be a Villain" has pictures. What is your favorite**

**hobby?**

**Ryou: Her favorite hobby is making people from Yu-Gi-Oh appear in her**

**closet...**

**Elva: Not true! I make people from Organization 13 appear too...**

**Yami Marik: Here have a Polish pizza.**

**Ayra: If you don't know what Poland is...**

**Akiko: YOU**

**Ryou: WILL**

**Elva: DIE!**

**Yami Marik: Bye?**

Me:… HIIIIIIII!

Bakura: aw, poor Ryou.

Malik: yup… he's doomed.

Bakura: *nods* yup.

Malik: my favorite flower… hmmm well the rose is nice but- GAH!

Bakura: *tickling his sides* thanks girlz.

Malik: n-nohohoho! Bahahkura stahahp!

Me: *facepalms* Bakura, get revenge later.

Bakura: *sighs, stops* fine.

Me: good kitty. Marik we don't know why you there, and ryou probably not. Oh and. *snaps fingers Yami marik appears* I need to borrow him. You'll get him back don't worry. Ok, next reviewer…

**Darkshadows93: DarkAngel: Wow, this has gotten a lot of reviews.**

**ME: by the by, your story's amazing!**

**Apples: Can I give a question?**

**ME: Go for it, and we'll see if it gets used.**

**Apples: okay...so, Marik would you rather date Bakura or Ryou? and why?**

Me: *smiles* I know right? I'm so happy about it! Aw, thanks! But I cant take all the credit. Reviewers give me all the questions dares and things. They keep me going.

Bakura: and note, all questions will be used. Dares might not.

Malik: ummm… well… Bakura, he's evil, and not a wuss!

Bakura: thank you for that enlightening statement.

Me: *facepalm* next review!

**That's what cheese said: OMG THIS IS MY FIRST REVIEW OF THE YEAR O_O**

**Well, time to abuse our favorite Egyptians!**

**Bakura (yeah you better tell 'em -_- ):**

**-What kind of hair gel do you use to keep those bunny ears up? -strokes bunny**

**ears dreamily- Spiky...**

**-Well, now that we made you all prettied up, you have to wear Malik's favorite**

**Lady Gaga costume. Tee-hee~**

**-Umm...crap, can't think of anything creative. PANTS MALIK TO AMUSE ME,**

**DAMMIT!**

**Malik:**

**-Are you really terrified of horror movies, like fanfics claim you are? Watch**

**the bloodiest horror movie ever to confirm your answer. Have Bakura there to**

**comfort you~**

**-Bakura's neck is pretty dull, isn't it? Not for much longer! Give Bakura**

**hickey's on his neck until the writer is satisfied :D**

**-I'm miserable because I can't find my super special awesome DVDs to watch.**

**Can you have Melvin give me a Melvin hug...? (and Akefia too, while your at**

**it?)**

**Also, here are some naked pictures of Bakura (don't ask where I got them).**

**Look at all of them. And here's the complementary cup to fill with your blood**

**when you nosebleed...**

**I shall be back with more torturous deeds~!**

Me: awwww, I feels so special!

Bakura: your special alright.

Me: and your mean.

Bakura: *hisses at your touch* don't touch me. And my hair defies gravity! Like Yami's and Marik's… I am not wearing a lady gaga costume.

Malik: but youd look sexy~

Bakura: I always look sexy. And I will not wear a costume.

Malik: *sighs* you wont wear anything fun.

Bakura: because I'm not an idiot.

Me: *smirks* wellllllllll

Bakura: shut up.

Me: *sticks tongue out at him* meh meh.

Malik: *chuckles, reads* eh. Not really… do I have too?

Me: later. Oh and tell them!

Malik: Oh right! I almost forgot about that. Cheese, I won the motorcycle race. And it was fun.

Bakura: *nods* one of them almost exploded. Oh, an Afekia said thanks.

Malik: wait! I have to do what now!

Me: yay! Emily gets to right a hickey giving scene!

Bakura: what are you… *reads it* Hell no. I don't want him that close to my neck.

Me: THE DARE COMMANDS IT!

Malik: *sighs* I must obey the dare. *tackles bakura to the ground*

Bakura: get off me you-…

Malik: *nipping his neck* shut up…

Bakura: I don't like this…

Malik: *rolls eyes* don't lie.

Bakura: I'm n-not.

Me: *watching* yay~ oh and here Melvin!

Melvin: hug? *hugs cheese, Melvin hugged*

Me: *poofs Melvin back to evilgrrlz* youll get Afekia's soon enough. That is to be discussed later… ok boys that's enough.

Malik: *gets up*

Bakura: *gets up wobbles*

Me: *chuckles* oh, and are the pictures for me or malik? I'll keep them in my wallet in tell we find out. Thanks so much!

Bakura: sure~

Me: meh!

**Lover of Death: I'm back...**

**Can I have a hug from Bakura?**

**Malik, what does your name mean? Mine means,"Kind hearted one."**

**Authoress have a pancake**

Bakura: happy? They're fine.

Me: *sighs* that's not the point.

Bakura: meh. And no. I don't hug people. The circulation being cut off has worn off, I'm back to normal… no hug.

Malik: My name means King. Found that out on the internet.

Me: the internet is wonderful. *takes pancakes* and so are pancakes. *noms it* indeedly.

Bakura: *facepalm* next review. I can feel my brain imploding…

**Emirii: Bakura- SOOOOOOO...**

**How long do you think 'till Marik comes out of the 'closet', and will he**

**remain in the 'closet' if you can help it?**

**Marik- (WRITER WITH THE SAME NAME AS ME, WHICH MAKES ME FEEL AWKWARD YOUSHOULD USE A LIE MACHINE) Do you like Bakura, If you lie there will be a penalty picked by Writer of Story...**

**:) **

**OH AND BAKURA... ONE MORE QUESTION, How'd you like the skirt that he's**

**wearing... HAHAHA THEIFSHIPPING**

Bakura: hopefully soon, I can wait but not forever.

Malik: I'm NOT GAY!

Bakura: mhm. Keep telling yourself that.

Malik: *growls*

Me: *slaps the back of his head* stop bein a wuss and get in the lie detector.

Malik: *sits in the thingeh* this is pointless.

Me: so do you like Bakura?

Malik: yes. As a friend.

Me: anything more?

Malik: depends what you mean by more.

Me: your gonna keep doing that until this is done aren't you?

Malik: *nods*

Me: *sighs, un hooks him from machine* sorry guys, we wont get a straight answer… for now. Ill work on some things.

Malik: meh

Bakura: the skirt? *stares at malik, looks him up and down* I rather like it. It suits him fairly well.

Malik: shut up.

Bakura: no.

Malik:…

Me: *chuckles* idiots.

**QueenofDarkness: Jaliey: ok soo**

**this is a very important question to the both of you.**

**Which one of you do you think is the hottest...(this applies to you the author as well)**

**a dare...Bakura: since malik always sings a random lady gaga song, you shall sing teeth**

**by lady gaga obviously**

**Malik: you will let Bakura feed you a popsicle seductively**

**DO YOU UNDERSTAND MY REQUESTS?**

**Jayde:**

**Bakura**

**you must have a food fight using only cupcakes(frosted) with malik...just to**

**make things interesting if you lose for punishment, you must face the wrath of**

**Jayde *evil laugh and creepy smile* you will listen as Malik sings at least 3**

**songs depending on how much time our author has.**

**Malik**

**just pick out a strange outfit and prepare tosing for bakura**

**Jaliey: *pushes Jayde out of way* shirtless do the food fight shirtless *fangirl spazz***

**Jayde: *hisses at jailey* excuse the girl. She does that often**

Bakura: I think I'm more attractive then Malik. And many other people.

Malik: No way! I'm hotter!

Me: I agree with bakura. But, how bout we have a vote. When you guys review, vote for whos hotter… and a punishment for who ever loses ;P

Bakura: deal.

Malik: DEAL! ILL WIN!

Bakura: *rolls eyes* if you vote for me, Ill dress up like a sexy kitty. Fangirls, you know you want that.

Me;… yes, yes I- I mean we do.

Malik: *rolls eyes* Ill were my mesh outfit. Its only netting, nothing else.

Me:… I'm going to enjoy this. Anyway, lets get on with this show. *looks at dare, falls over laughing*

Bakura: what? *reads* NO! I will not-

Me: you've refused WAY too many dares already. You have to do it!

Bakura: but I'm a terrible singer!

Malik: we know.

Me: *smacks Malik* shut it. Bakura, sing it!

Bakura: but… *sighs* fine… stupid fangirl…

*music starts*

Bakura:

Don't be scared  
I've done this before (Malik: ohhh, someone with experience)  
Show me your teeth  
Don't want no money (Malik: oh, so you are an easy target!)

That shit's is ugly  
Just want your sex (Malik: slut~)  
Take a bit of my bad girl meat (me: creepiest line ever)  
Take a bite my me  
Show me your teeth  
Let me see your mean

Got no direction (Malik: but he's got an ere- {me: MALIK!} Malik: your no fun)  
I need direction  
Just got my vamp (me: vampires? Retarded.)

Take a bite of my bad girl meat  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
The truth is sexy

Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (Malik: we all know you need a man)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me

I'm gonna love you with my hands tied (malik: kinky)  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth

Got no salvation  
Got no salvation  
Got nor religion  
My religion is you (Me: that doesn't make sense {Malik: it doesn't have too its Lady GaGa})  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I'm a tough bitch

Got my addictions  
And I love to fix 'em  
No one's perfect (Malik: except me. {me: shut up Malik})  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I just need a little guidance

Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (Malik: how bout a man that makes you a man?)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hand tied

Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth  
Show me your teeth

My religion is you  
My religion is you

Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (me: Vampires… those poor creatures)  
Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright

Just tell me it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth

Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth  
Teeth teeth teeth  
Show me your teeth  
It's not how big, it's how mean (me: what?)

Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
My religion is you  
Show me your teeth

I just need a little guidance (me: more like therapy)  
Show me your teeth-

Malik: *laughing* oh-oh that was to good!

Me: *giggling*it was funny… you cant sing lady gaga… ever again.

Bakura: Good. Because I won't, ever, ever again.

Malik: good, cause you suck.

Me: *sighs* shut up Malik. Keep going with the review.

Bakura: *reads dare* interesting. *takes off shirt.*

Malik: sweet, doing it shirtless *takes off shirt, throws cupcake at Bakura*

Bakura: *dodges throws oneback*

Me: this is gonna take a while, fast forward.

*ten minutes later, stage is covered in icing and cupcakes, Bakura's hair is basically a different color now. Malik looks like hes wear a lady gaga costume made of frosting, author it throwing oranges at them, because the ambushed her*

Malik: Ok ok! STOP!

Me: *growls, drops oranges* fine.

Bakura: so… who won?

Me: You. You only have your hair and a few areas with icing.. Malik looks like a library carpet. Multi colored but all the same color! Confuses me man.

Bakura: *chuckles*… so I don't have to listen to Malik, good.

Me: yeah, I wouldn't be able to sit through three of his songs either, cause the don't rhyme.

Malik: SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA

Me: *sighs* Malik, just shut up.

Bakura: *smirks* Ill get the last review.

Me: finally. I love you guys, and I do appreciate but damn this took forever to write.

Bakura: *chuckles*

**FirstclassAngel: Okie dokie mc skittly doop.. more questions and dares from Mwa~**

**Uh.. Okay:**

**Author: What's Bakura like on caffine? More psychopathic furby than normal?**

**-chuckles-**

**Malik: I dare you to handcuff yourself to Bakura...**

**And Bakura: I'm on your side here so I'm gonna say goose him. –laughs-**

Me: Bakura on caffeine, hes very fun *laughs* hes kinda like malik, but less GaGa and more Victoria Justice.

Malik: *chuckles* I remember that. Freak the freak out fluffy.

Bakura: shut up.

Malik: nope. *handcuffs himself to Bakura* and I cant leave either.

Bakura: *sighs* someone help me… asprin. And I'm not doing that

Me: your such a whiner its only- what is goosing anyway? Some one please tell me…

Bakura: *facepalms* just end this way to long chapter.

Me: meh. Fine. *smiles* Thanks so much guys! Please review again, and also sorry it took so long.

"THISISMYLINE!ITSPRETTY"

A/N: Cheese, can you give me a mini bio of Afekia? I wanna put him in but I don't really know about him. I didn't see the fifth season much, only like two episodes.

Fave reviewers: That's what cheese said, evilgrrlz


	8. took forever!

A/N: this is a M rated chapter for imaginary nudity… Maliks.

Me: *smiles* HIIIIIII GUYS!

Bakura: *in sexy white kitty costume* mm.

Malik: *in mesh costume* Hi!

Me: and we have our special guest of the day! AFEKIA! *claps*

Afekia: *waves* hi.

Bakura: real enthusiastic

Malik:… you mm'ed at them.

Bakura: yes, but I'm never enthusiastic.

Me: Now that you know those two are in there promised costumes, and I've gotten used to it…. I had to go to the hospital from blood loss.

Malik: it was funny.

Bakura: *smirks* very.

Afekia: people say I'm perverted.

Malik:… you are perverted

Afekia: that's not the point.

Me: *facepalms* moving on… Ok so with the bet, if we get some more votes Ill make the winner known… so more peeps can vote.

Bakura: so we wore these for nothing!

Me: not for nothing. I enjoyed it… the readers hopefully enjoyed it.

Malik: I enjoyed it.

Afekia: We all know you enjoy Bakuras skimpy kitty costume

Malik: I MEANT MINE!

Afekia: *to me* is he always in denial?

Me: *sighs and nods with sad face* we keep trying, but hes stubborn

Afekia: *chuckles* he'll come around.

Me: *nods, chuckles* anyway, now its time to read and answer the reviews! YAY!

**That's what cheese said: YES, MALIK BEAT THE MOTORCYCLING FREAKS! Just for that, I won't abuse him much**

**in this review *lefrikengaspeth***

**Bakura, however, I'm not too sure about...**

**-Y'know how you two had that cupcake fight last chapter? Well, 'Kura, you have**

**to lick all of the icing off of Malik. No cheating~**

**-Remember how you sent Zombie Boy/Bonz and those other two random guys to the**

**Shadow Realm? Well, screw the other two (not like that lol~) and bring Bonz**

**back! I miss the little zombie Vegeta.**

**-Take Malik's pants off...with your TEETH!**

**Okay, that's all for now!**

**PS-The naked pictures of Bakura are for Malik, but hey, ANYONE can have them**

**:D!**

Me: first things first. Afekia, Hug cheese!

Afekia: why?

Me: cause I said so.

Afekia: *shrugs* ok then. *hugs cheese* wait, aren't you the person who liked my hair?

Me: yes, yes she is.

Afekia: thanks, it is wonderful.

Bakura: *rolls eyes*

Afekia: shut up kitty.

Bakura: NOT A- *looks at ears*… shut up!

Me: *giggles* cat fight!

Malik: *laughs*

Bakura: *glares*

Me: You gave me that one, and you know it. Now, go lick icing off of Malik!

Bakura: *blinks* What?

Me: that's the first dare.

Bakura: but he cleaned it off.

Me:… well then… huh… sorry cheese, if we have another cupcake fight Ill make sure he does!

Bakura: *smirks* I win.

Malik: not really. There not torturing me much, there focusing on you.

Bakura: *sighs, looks down* I know… *snaps fingers an bonz comes back* there, happy? Bonz go do.. something… WAIT I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW! HES NOT EVEN WEARING UNDERWEAR! Or pants!

Me:… good luck then… malik put on some pants… for now!

Malik: aw. *puts on pants* fine, but only cause Cheese deserves to see this.

Bakura: *groans, rips Maliks pants off with his teeth* happy?

Me: you already asked that.

Bakura: I don't care.

Afekia: *smirks* owned.

Me: meh… *sighs* well, thanks for reviewing cheese! Now, we have many more reviews to get through! YAY!

**Evilgrrlz: Elva: (lying on a white sofa) What would happen if all the white haired**

**people tried to take over the world?**

**Arya: I vote Bakura! Uh, Bakura does Ryou know how to cook?**

**Elva: (sits next to Ryou who set her on fire)**

**Ryou: Miss Elva... you are... you're on fire...**

**Elva: Smooth Ryou, smooth.**

**Akiko: I vote Malik! Do you two want to see your other halves?**

**Yami Marik: (growls: I'm never gonna leave am I?)**

**Elva: Arya and Akiko dressed them up, the little perverts... Ryou is dressed**

**up like a racy kitten and Yami Marik is dressed up like a maid. I apologize**

**for Lover of Death. He's my little bro.**

**Ayra: Emily can have chicken teriyaki. A knife, from Elva's weaponry, for**

**Bakura and a mirror for Malik**

Bakura: I'm not sure, but I would have fun doing it. And thank you for the vote fangirl. And yes, Ryou knows how to cook. Hes just not the very… good at it.

Malik: aw, thanks!... *falls over laughing* Mari… maid! *looks at ryou* hey you and Bakura match!

Bakura: shut up Malik

Malik: no

Me: both of you shut up!

Malik/Bakura: *grumble*

Me: *sighs* Thanks so much, and no need to apologize. I love all of my reviewers! Oh yay! Now I has lunch.

Bakura: *smirks* I'm getting a new collection from you fangirls

Malik: YES! I can continues to stare at my own beauty.

Me: *facepalm* sure lets go with that.

Afekia: *smirks* and then the mirror breaks.

Me: *giggles* indeed.

**Lover of Death: Pwease can I have a hug, Malik? Yami Fluffy is being a meany. (has puppy**

**eyes) If not... could someone torture him?**

Malik: Of course Ill give you a hug reviewer! I'm not mean like Kitty.

Bakura: not a- DAMNIT!

Afekia: *laughs*

Me: thatll never get old.

Malik: *hugs reviewer.* I hope that makes it all better.

Bakura: *raises eyebrow*… you're a strange boy Malik.

Malik: MEH!

Me: next review!

**QueenofDarkness: Jailey:**

**Its us again :D**

**Sadly Jayde won't be speaking much as she's sick. So our lovely Queen will not**

**suggest too many ideas.**

**Jayde: Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't talk you idiot!**

**Jailey: Go back to your room Jayde! Whats the matter, baby got the sniffles?**

***Jayde throws knife in Jailey's direction* missed!**

**Jadye: Just barely...**

**Jailey: Back to what I was saying ok the dare is how many cartwheels you can**

**do before stopping. Each of you do as many cartwheels you can until you get**

**dizzy or fall over whoever does the most wins (Sorry but im at a blank not**

**very much ideas) Take some cookies! :)**

**I promise I'll have better ideas next time.**

**Jayde: (mumbling) If there is a next time...**

Me: awwwww, hope you feel better!

Bakura: Hope you don't miss next time!

Malik:… dude….

Bakura: what? Shes a fellow knife thrower.

Me: *facepalm* just go cartwheel until you fall over.

Malik: HAHA! I will win this *starts cartwheeling.*

Bakura: *grumbling* this si extremely stupid. *starts cart wheeling*

Me: GO BAKURA!

*two minutes later*

Malik: oh Ra… *falls over*

Bakura: *back flips over to him* that all you got Malik?

Malik: howed you…?

Bakura: I'm a thief, same reason I can dance better, I'm quick on my feet, and very light.

Malik: DAMNIT!

Me: *chuckles* calm down boys. Thanks for reviewing!

**LaurenRickens: *Gives author cookie for atleast for trying to get Bakura in a kitty costume***

**Question time!**

**Bakura: If you were to go on a date would you rather go with Malik, Anzu, or**

**the pharoh?**

**Malik: Eh, I don't really have a question to ask you. But here's some cookies**

**for just being awesome**

me: aw, thankys, but thanks to the bet, hes in a sexy kitty costume! *noms cookie*

Bakura: *facepalms, reads question* Who do you think?

Malik: The Pharoh?

Afekia: Ive been here for about twenty minutes, and even I know that your retarded.

Malik: HEY!

Me: *laughs* idiots. Thanks for the review!

Malik: and thanks, I know I'm awesome.

Afekia/Bakura: *scoff*

Me: ohhhh now its time for a new person!

**xDarkFlamex: Hey! I love this! And I have afew questions;**

**Bakura-If you had to choose out of these four to star in a yoai, who would it**

**be; Afekia, Melvin, Malik, or Ryou.**

**Malik-If you could get any piercing, what would it be and where?**

**Now for a dare! I dare the both of you to write a love letter to eachother,**

**then read it aloud.**

**And author, I choose Malik. BUT! I really had a hard time desiding who to**

**Choose**

Me: aww, thanks!

Bakura: *grunts* who do you think Id choose?

Malik:… Ryou?

Afekia: *groans* idiot.

Me: yeah, you get used to it.

Malik: … I wouldn't get one, Id only want my ears pierced and they already are.

Afekia: *reads dare, laughs*

Me: yup.

Bakura/Malik: WE HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW!

Me: I love this story, soooooo much right now.

Afekia: amusing

Malik: I am not doing that!

Bakura: neither am I. that's completely and utterly stupid!

Me: do it!

Malik/Bakura: NO!

Me: *sadface* pwease?

Malik: GAH! EVIL SADFACE!

Bakura: That's cheating!

Me: *sadface still* pweaseeeeeee?

Malik: *eye twitches* FINE! Fine just stop!

Bakura: I'm still not doing it.

Me: *stops sadface* fine, I guess Ill just use other means.

Bakura: what are you- GAH!

Me: *poking his stomach* Kura, do it.

Bakura: *slaps my hand* no.

Me: PLEASE!

Bakura:… no.

Me: PLEASE?

Bakura: No.

Me: PLEASE!

Bakura: No!

Me: PLEASE!

Bakura: NO!

Me: PLEASE?

Bakura: FINE JUST SHUT UP!

Me: YAY!

*ten minutes later~*

Malik: AHEM HEM! *coughs* Dear Bakura, you're a sexy Kitty. Love Malik

Me: *sarcastically* soooo beautiful.

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Dear Malik, you drive me insane, you're a moron and your obsessed with your midriff, but your also evil, funny, and an actually good rival. Sincerely, Bakura P.S. I'M NOT A KITTY!

Me:… wow you guys are not the romantics.

Malik: can be romantic, I just don't want to.

Bakura: *nods in agreement* if I didn't hate him, then I could be romantic.

Me: *rolls eyes* sure you could have… *sighs* well thanks for reviewing!

**Darkshadows93: ME: Bakura is WAAAAYYYYYYYY hotter!**

**Darkangel: ooh! and guestion:**

**Bakura- who do you think is hotter: Ryou or Marik?**

**Apples: oh! and Bakura, you said your hair defies gravity.**

**ME: then thats probably why when my friend thried to make his hair like**

**your's, it didn't work. -.-' no joke, since gel didn't work, he even tried**

**using glue XD**

Bakura: thank you, I know its true.

Malik: *huffs* yeah, sure.

Bakura: *rolls eyes*… I'm not answering that, its obvious. Ill give you a hint incase you don't get it. Its not Ryou.

Malik:… so who is it then? And do they mean me or my Yami?

Bakura:… *shrugs* no clue. Anyway, yes, my hair defies Gravity, gel doesn't work… glue is just a retarded idea. Bloody idiots.

Afekia: there coming through the walls!

Me: *screams, hides behind Bakura* protect me from the fangirls!

Bakura:… what?

Me: *shrugs* I have no clue… Thanks for reviewing!

**Warriorsgirl664: Hehe, well, this looks like fun. I think I'll do a dare since I really can't**

**think of any questions at the moment. :3**

**I dare Bakura to dye his hair rainbow colours, with temporary dye, of course.**

**Come on, Fluffy, be a dear and make this reviewer happy, neh?**

**Kawaii Malik, I dare you to tell Fluffy all the things you wuv about him...and**

**take your top off. And you know what, tickle Bakura again, if you please. That**

**was very amusing to watch. xDD**

Bakura: *waves* Hi fangirl…. I HAVE TO DO WHAT! And I'm not fluffy!

Malik: yes you are! Now go gay pride your hair! (1)

Bakura: *growls, leaves room*

Me: while hes gone, Malik take off your top.

Malik:… ok, reviewers, thank you but I wearing mesh! That's it, I'm basically naked except for a little bit of netting.

Me: and we all enjoy it!

Malik: so do I

Afekia: I could live without it.

Me: meh

Bakura: *comes back in with rainbow hair* happy fangirl?

Me/Malik: *fall over laughing*

Afekia: *snickering* it's a good look on you Bakura.

Bakura: *growls*

Me: *chuckling* sorry Kitty Kura, but its hard to-

Bakura: NOT A KITTY!

Me: resist…

Malik: shut up fluffy.

Bakura: I'm not fluffy.

Malik: *rolls eyes* nope, you're an evil, sarcastic, sexy, smart, jerk, whos always challenging me!

Bakura: *blinks* what?

Me: *snickers, points to Maliks dares*

Bakura: Ohhhhh.

Me: *nods*

Bakura Ok th- *gets glomped by Malik* get off me you bloody fool!

Malik: sorry, it's a dare. I gotta make the fangirl happy. *starts tickling his sides*

Bakura: *eyes widen* NOHOHOHO! DAHAHAHMNHIHIT MALIK! STAHAHAHAHP! *tries to push him off*

Malik: *chuckling* don't think so *starts tickling his ribs*

Bakura: *squeals* NOHOHOHO! *squirming*

Me: *watching* I am amused.

Afekia: *chuckles* idiots.

Malik: *stops, climbs off Bakura* your done, for now tomb robber.

Me: *giggles* ok guys, its time for our last reviewer! Man this has taken me forever to write!... type… whatever!

**FirstClassAngel: -Laughs-**

**Goosing is ass pinching first off, secondly I love Marik but when it comes to**

**badass sexy, NO ONE does it like Bakura...XD But -ahem- onto the dares and**

**quizzicles!**

**Bakura: I request some sexy thiefshipping of your own choosing... Have fun~**

**^w^**

**Malik: To be fair... Run. LMAO.**

**Author: I request permission to draw super-special-awesome-fanart...pweeze?**

**-Puppy pout-**

Me: *smiles* YAY! And thanks for telling me, that's what I thought it was but I didn't wanna do it wrong…

Bakura: thanks. *winks* I am very sexy. And as you request. *pulls malik close by the waist*

Malik: Hey, let go of m-MPH!

Bakura: *kisses him* shut up. *pins him to wall*

Malik: Bakura…

Bakura: yes?

Malik: I'm suppose to be able to run!

Bakura:… *kisses him* to bad. *kisses his neck*

Malik: *gasps* Ba-Bakura don't, we-we cant do this on here!

Bakura: *pouts playfully* and why not?

Malik: Because its not right… PDA is gross.

Bakura: *rolls eyes* way to ruin the moment Malik.

Malik: smirks* its what I do.

Me: *on floor with nose bleed*

Afekia: *chuckles* well since hes out, Ill answer her question.

Me: *gets up* NO! NO I'M GOOD! Ok, well firstclassangel… if you did that I would be VERY HAPPY! If you would that would be super special awesome! Just link it to me when you're done. And tell me what scene your gonna do, cause then I could imagine its awesomeness.

Malik: YAY FAN ART!

Bakura; woo.

Afekia: *chuckles* morons.

Me: *nods* well, that's the last review… THANKS GUYS! SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!

_**HERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL LINE!LOVE IT!**_

1: this is not meant to be offensive, its just Malik being a douche, if you find it offensive I am very sorry.

P.S.: Don't forget to vote!

P.S.S.: Sorry this chapter took so long.

Fave reviewers: That's what Cheese said, evilgrrlz, FirstClassAngel.


	9. Warnings: fangirl seizures!

Me: HEYYYYYYY! Welcome to chapter nine of this rad story!

Bakura: *waves lightly, still in kitty costume*

Malik: HEY! Welcome!

Me: he's happy. Anyway, so far its 4:2 in the votes, Bakura leading, Ill announce the winner at the end after the rest of the votes are counted.

Malik: WHAT! He's winning! How?

Me:… he's sexy? *shrugs* anyways this chapter we do not have a special guest. Sadly. Though I like the idea of having one whenever I get bored and drag someone here… Maybe I'll bring Yami or Seto tomorrow… well if I do I'll tell you guys, so if you wanna dare or ask them something you can.

Bakura: *rolls eyes* bloody morons.

Me: MEH TO YOU! I'm bringing Mai next time! So yeah… um time for the first review!

**Evilgrrlz: Arya: Is Malik missing his jewlery?**

**Akiko: Elva's brother is a thief. We learned that the hard way...**

**Ryou: Because Elva is "occupied" Marik and I have to ask her question and say**

**her dare.**

**(Elva can be heard in the backround screaming: Die, Sora die!)**

**Marik: She asked Bakura if he ever concidered killing any character from a**

**video game.**

**Ryou: She dared Marik and Bakura to be in the running of the fangirls.**

**Akiko and Arya: We are NOT fangirls!**

**(Elva can be heard screaming: You kinda are!)**

Malik: no, no I am not but thank you for checking.

Bakura: There is nothing wrong with thieves, until they get caught that is.

Me:… yeah anyway, have fun killing your brother!

Bakura:… no. I have not. Ive never lost enough times to threaten to kill the character.

Malik:… I have… and NO WAY!

Bakura: what… WHAT? NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!

Me: *in running out fit* TOO BAD! *whistles, running of the fangirls come in* ATAAAAAAAACK! *runs after Bakura and Malik*

Fangirls: *run after them*

Bakura and Malik: *running*

Bakura; I blame you for this!

Malik: me? WHY!

Bakura: because somehow I know this is your fault!

Malik: SCREW YOU FLUFFY!

Random fangirl number 13245322: OMG THIEFSHIPPING!

*after the run is over, bakura and Malik are passed out on the couch *Bakuras heads on the cushions and hes hanging off the back of it, Maliks stomach is on the arm rest and he's looking at the floor*

Me: That was fun!

Malik: was *wheeze* not.

Bakura: worst *gasp* thing ever!

Me: *snickers* a little worn out?

*both of them flick me off*

Me: WELL THEN! Meany heads! Next review for the jerks.

**Warriorsgirl664: Hehe, thank you for obeying my last dare, Bakura. I like that image. *raises**

**an eyebrow* But, how did you know my nickname is "fangirl"?**

**Anyways, Bakura, what other shippings would you ship? Yaoi only, my dear.**

**Don't try and cheat. Hehe, also, I dare you to glomp Malik. Heh, glomping is**

**fun.**

**Malik, thanks for making me happy. Bakura being ticklish is the funniest thing**

**I've heard in awhile. M'kay. I dare you to give Fluffy a ride on your**

**motorcycle. Thanks, sweetie. *blows a kiss and winks***

**~Nelly**

Me: for the record the first question has been answered by yours truly on another account. Moving on.

Bakura:.. *shrugs* Deathshipping. Whatever me/Ryou/Malik would be conspireshipping, fetishipping.

Me: I support Cageshipping! And a lot of shippings!

Bakura: no one cares.

Malik: *chuckles* idiots.

Bakura; *glares, glomps him* your no better.

Malik: GAH! Hey! Stupid dare…

Bakura: *gets off him* me being ticklish is not funny.

Me: yes it is.

Bakura: NO ITS NOT!

Malik: yes it is.

Bakura; *glares*

Malik: aw, does Malik have to make Bakura happy?

Bakura: *eyes widen* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MORON!

Me: *rolls eyes* Malik?

Malik: *nods, picks Bakura up*

Bakura: HEY! Put me don you imbecile!

Malik: no. *takes him to his Motorcycle* ok now I will. *puts him down* now, get on Fluffy! *hops on his motor cycle*

Bakura; *sighs and gets on behind him* Don't kill us.

Malik: *grinning, revs engine and stomps on gas* NO PROMISES!

Bakura: *wide eyed, clings to Malik* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Malik: *toothy smirk, does wheelie* If I don't kill you first!

Bakura: *gasps, clings to Malik tighter* DON'T!

Malik: *smirks, stops wheelie and continues driving* Aw, is Fluffy scared?

Bakura: *growls* I'm not fluffy! And no, I'm not scared either!

Malik: *does an OVERLY sharp turn (sneaky little bastard. **Malik: SCREW YOU! **I dun wanna!)*

Bakura: *squeaks, clings to him again* STOP!

Malik: *smirks* fine, were back any way. *stops motorcycle and hops off*

Bakura: *wobbles off* never… again…

Me: *chuckling* Thanks Nelly! See ya soon?

Bakura: *glares* lucky I love you fangirl.

Malik: *pokes him* meany

Bakura: *squeaks, slaps his hand* stop that!

Malik: *smirks, pokes him again* no.

Bakura: *grabs his hand and twists it around his back* I. said. Stop.

Malik: AH! AH! OK OK JUST LET GO!

Bakura: *lets go of his arm and kicks him away* smart choice.

Me: *sighs* and just when I thought he'd stop being violent…

Bakura: *smirks, pulls out knife* I'm feeling killy~

Me:… Bakura, stay back… *backs up* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *runs like hell*

Malik: Hey WAIT FOR ME!*runs after me*

Me: WAIT! *rips out phone and has a squeal fit* YAY! This story just got another review!

Malik: really? But its been like two weeks since you put up the last chapter.

Me: *looks at him sideways and pushes him down* anyway~ time for the next review!

Bakura: cause we've only done two and this is already four pages long?

Me: exactly! *smiles* oh, and for this next one… *snaps fingers*

Afekia: *coughing from smoke (I poofed him in :D)* what the?

Me: welcome back! And readers this will be the last chapter Afekias gonna be in (for now. Please wait to dare/talk to them until I've announced if there gonna be here)

Afekia: oh no…

Bakura: *smirks* let the torture continue…

Me: oh yeah be careful Bakuras in a bitchy mood.

Malik: *cough* PMSing *cough*

Me: *stifles laughter*

Afekia: *snorts*

Bakura: *grunts*

Me: anyway, next review!

**That's what cheese said: AKEFIA~! *has fangirl-gasm***

**. That was odd...anywho, I vote for Akefia :|**

**...or Malik, if Akefia can't be in it...**

**Bakura: ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT FOR HAVING AN ATTITUDE *snaps fingers in**

**multiple directions***

**Now you have to:**

**-smother Malik's mostly naked body with vanilla icing with your hands and lick**

**it all off. And there must be details. DETAILS, I SAY.**

**-put your bunny-hair in two ponytails like a five year old girl.**

**-sing the 'Shiny Teeth song' XD**

**Malik:**

**-you have to be Bakura's slave for a chapter~and you have to do ANYTHING we**

**wants without protest. For every protest, you have to make out with 'Kura.**

**-watch Naruto abridged :D *I'm so cruel***

**That's all I can think of for now~**

**Oh, and Akefia, keep being awesome kthx**

Afekia: oh yeah. *waves* hey. Thanks, *winks* I will.

Malik: *smirks* HEAR THT FLUFFY! I'm sexy!

Bakura: in some universes it must be true.

Me: *chuckles* just do they dares you dimbolts.

Bakura:… *eyes widen* OH HELL NO!

Me: *sighs, to readers only* we have a similar dare coming up. Maybe if I get bored enough Ill make it a separate fic, because I can't do details very well in this style.

Bakura: what are you doing!

Me: NOTHING! Now put your hair in piggytails!

Bakura: no.

Me: *growls* DO IT! Cheese is a very good reviewer! They make me happy! So you will do the last to dares she gave you (correct me if your not a girl) and stop being a wuss!

Bakura: but-

Me: NO BUTS!

Bakura: *grumbles* bitch… *puts hair in pigtails*

Me: *giggles* awwwwwww you look cute!

Malik: that should be your formspring picture.

Me: it totally should!

Bakura: screw you.

Afekia: Malik wants you too.

Malik: *blushes* I most certainly do not!

Me: LIES!

Malik: SHUT UP!

Me: *smirks* ok Kura, sing for us baby boy.

Bakura:… *punches me in the stomach* no. never call me EITHER of those. Ever. Again.

Me: *doubling over in pain* got. It. Just sing!

Bakura: *sighs* hate. This.

*music starts*

Bakura: When I'm feeling lonely

Sad as I can be

All by myself on an uncharted island

in an endless sea

What makes me happy

fills me up with glee

those bones in my JAW!

that don't have a flaw

My Shiny Teeth and ME

My shiny teeth that twinkle

Just like the stars in space

My shiny teeth that sparkle

addin' beauty to my face

My shiny teeth that glisten

just like a christmas tree

You know they walk a mile just to see me smile

Woo!

My Shiny Teeth and Me

Yes they're all so perfect

so white and pearly

Brush Gargle Rinse

A couple breath mints

My shiny teeth and me

My shiny teeth so awesome

just like my favorite song

My shiny teeth I floss them

so they grow to be real strong

My shiny teeth I love them

and they all love me (AhhhAhhh)

Why should I talk to you

when I got 32 (woo)

My shiny teeth and me

My shiny teeth and me

My shiny teeth that twinkle

Just like the stars in space

My shiny teeth that sparkle

addin' beauty to my face

My shiny teeth that glisten

just like a christmas tree (ahhhhahhhh)

You know they walk a mile just to see me smile

Woo!

My Shiny Teeth and Me

Me:… *falls over laughing*

Malik: *leaning on Afekia for support*

Afekia: *leaning on malik for support*

Bakura: *snorts* your just jealous.

Me: *laughing* of your gorgeous smile.

Malik/Afekia: *can't support each other any longer, fall over from laughing*

Bakura: *scowls*

Me: stop man pouting and let Malik do his dares!

Malik: because we're not even done with review three and we're on page eight with 1,637 words?

Me:… yes.

Malik: ok then! Wait a minute! O WAY! I will not be a slave to a kitty!

Bakura: *smirks, slaps his ass* better do what I say~

Malik: *yelps, rubs butt* and if I don't?

Me: you have to make out with Kura. No go watch Naruto abridged.

Malik: *gaps, looks to readers* CHEESE! I thought you loved me!

Bakura: yes, but who doesn't like torturing the ones they love.

Me: That's the entire reason I wrote this fic.

Bakura: see?

Malik: whatever. *goes to watch the forbidden videos, comes back shaking* is it over?

Me: not even close!

Malik… *breaks down onto knees* NOOOOOOOOOOO! *sobs into hands*

Me:… damn you guys are emotional today!

Bakura: I blame you.

Me: me? Why me?

Bakura: because everything is your fault

Me:… true. Now, NEXT REVIEWER!

**Laurenrickens: Awesome chapter! And for this review I have my best buddie Jackson.**

**Jackson: Hellooo people of the interwebz.**

**Lauren: So I vote Malik, his purple eyes are just dreamy.**

**Jackson: Riiigghhhtt... why am I agreeing to this again?**

**Lauren: Your mom is late to pick you up. Anyways, Bakura, do you like the show**

**Mythbusters? If you don't know what it is watch a few episodes. And Malik**

**who's your favorite fangirl of yours?**

**Jackson: He's not going to say you.**

**Lauren: A girl can have dreams.**

**Jackson: Sure. So this is to Malik and Bakura. Do you guys know why so many**

**girls like yaoi? Seriously, what's the appeal?**

**Lauren: Ok Jackson your turn to vote.**

**Jackson: I'm not voting.**

**Lauren: (puppy eyes) Pwease?**

**Jackson: Fine! I dunno...Malik, I guess.**

**Lauren: Really? But your favorite character is Bakura.**

**Jackson: Yeah, but Malik looks more like a girl. Which means I can still have**

**some pride left.**

**Lauren: Right. Well that's all for now**

Me: HIIIIII!

Bakura:… yes I do like mythbusters, watching people do stupid things amuses me. Why else would I hang out with Malik?

Afekia: *to me* sex drive.

Me: *stifles laughter, highfives Afekia* niccccce dude.

Malik: Oh, that's easy, *pulls bakura close* FLUFFY HERE!

Bakura: NOT FLUFFY! … or fangirl!

Malik: *chuckles* sure your not.

Bakura: *scowls* and do you have something against it?

Me: we like it because its FRIGGIN HOT MAN! Sexy guys doing naughty things? Its wonderful!

Malik: there you have it from a crazy fangirl herself. Moving on… HA! I'm now in the lead by one vote!

Bakura: because you look like a girl.

Malik: I- uh- SHUT UP!

Bakura: good comeback genius.

Malik: oh shut it you five year old! You look like a weird Japanese anime character, and I mean aside from the duh. You have pigtails and look half friggin cat!

Bakura: I look have friggin sexy, that's what I look.

Me:… who gave him katnip?

Afekia: *smirking* he begged.

Me: *snorts* once again. Nicccce dude. Now, next review! Woo!

**Fluffy no Dana: Yay I get to vote~! I choose Malik as being sexier. I've seen contests with**

**Bakura winning and.. well... I disagree for tans are sexy! (though if we add**

**Akefia I would obviously chose him~! He's got such nice abs... Yami Marik is**

**pretty sexy too)**

**Now for the dares**

**Malik: Make out with Akefia then with Bakura and announce which is better at**

**it~!**

**Bakura: if you lose to Akefia, try again and make it mind blowing for Malik**

**(be creative ;D) Also I want another cupcake war(same rules as the last one)**

**with Bakura licking off Malik's icing (even if Malik wins D)**

**Akefia: (don't want you feeling left out ;D) give Bakura and Malik a group**

**hug~! with all three of you shirtless~!**

**Love the story author lady~! Keep up the amazingly funny work~!**

Malik: HA! I'm winning by two now!

Bakura: shut up slave.

Malik: *grumbles*

Afekia: *smirks* thanks, I am pretty sexy.

Me: *rolls eyes* morons.

Malik: YOU ARE!... *reads dare* WHAT! NO! NO WAY!

Me: doooooooo iiiiiiiiit!

Malik: but-

Bakura: oh quit your whining! *grabs him, kisses him forcefully. Soon turns into make out session*

Malik: *smirking a little bit* I knew you couldn't resist me~

Bakura: don't talk. *continues to make out with him*

Me: *fangirl seizures*

Afekia: *taking pictures*

Malik: *stops* well done Bakura~ now… *pounces on Afekia* now I'm kinda horny.

Me:… NYEEHHHHHHH! *fangirl stroke*

Bakura: *blinks, kicks my side* I think you killed her.

Malik: Good! *kiss Afekia*

Afekia:… *shrugs, makes out with Malik*

Bakura: *takes pictures, looks at reviewers* we are in no way responsible for the fangirl strokes seizures spazzes you may have.

Me: *gets up, sees them* NYEHHHH!... I'm ok!

Malik: *stops kissing Afekia* damn. Just when this was starting to be fun.

Me: *pouts* meany head. Now whos better? Afekia or Bakura?

Malik:… Bakura, hes more forceful. I like fighting for dominance.

Afekia: that's because I'm straight. I didn't want to kiss back so I didn't.

Me: pwowned. Now, Bakura your dare!

Bakura: *sighs, picks up a cupcake and chucks it at Malik*

Malik: *glares* OH ITS ON BITCH! *throws cupcake at him*

Afekia: *blinks* what the-?

Me: *pulls him out of the war zone* FIRE!

*for the next ten minutes Bakura and Malik hit each other with cupcakes. In the end, Bakura has random spots but is mostly clean. Malik only has his chest covered as he had been hiding behind a couch.*

Me: *smiles* YAY! Now go clean Malik!

Bakura: but-

Me: *glares* I deprived cheese of her dare because it was similar, you will do this one!

Bakura: *glares at me* little twat.

Me: *smacks him* GO!

Bakura: *growls, rubs cheek and walks over to Malik* Hold still.

Malik: Huh?

Bakura: *starts licking his stomach*

Malik: *squeaks* Ba-Bakura what are you doing!

Me: it's a dare fool!

Bakura: *licks his abs*

Malik: *gasps* STOP!

Bakura: cant. It's a dare. *continues to lick Maliks torso tell its clean*

Afekia: *watching TV* done?

Malik: (at the moment hes a melted pile of gooey pleasure)

Bakura: yeah. Wheres-

Afekia: I sent her out before she died of fangirl.

Bakura: ah, I see.

Malik: *gets up wobbling* oh man…

Afekia: *sighs, takes off shirt* Poor boy. I think hes traumatized. *hugs Malik and Bakura at the same time*

Bakura: let go of me.

Malik: oh come on!

Afekia: *chuckles, lets go* next review time, before Malik dies and Emily gets back.

**xDarkflamex: Thanks guys! This time I wont try to embarass you to much!**

**Malik-Have you ever read any yu-gi-oh fanfics, and if so whats your fav. I**

**REALLY need something to do after i read this...(cause i have no real life...)**

**Bakura-I know it must be hard being taunted all day, so i'll do you a favor.**

**You can do anthing to Malik so long as it doesnt kill him, and he cant resist.**

**Here! You can have this duct tape to help! *Hands duct tape* Good luck Malik!**

Malik: aw, that's nice of you. And yes I have. Anything by Warriorsgirl664 is great, um our author has made a few new ones. If you look in her favorites and go to the Yu Gi Oh ones there all nice ones.

Me: *smiles* all of the ones I've faved have been faved for a reason.

Bakura: *rolls eyes*… *smiles evilly* oh this is going to be fun…

Malik: *eyes widen, runs* HELP!

Bakura: *chases him*

Me: *facepalms* thanks for reviewing my friend! I think Bakuras enjoying it.

Bakura: *hits malik with baseball bat*… what? It wont kill him!

Me: *facepalm* just get over here so we can continue.

Malik: *smirks* this is a very long chapter.

Me: I KNOW!

Bakura: its page 13 2,907 words, and we still have at least two more reviews.

Me: *hits head on wall*

Malik: *smirks* next review before she gets a concussion!

Bakura: aw, I wanted to see that.

Malik: *rolls eyes*

**QueenOfDarkness: Jayde: I'm back. Since I have some new weapons, Bakura, take this knife, just**

**don't cut yourself with it, I did that before *flashback* I pulled it out and**

**my finger slipped, couldn't move for weeks. It has a poison supply running**

**through it, keep it sheathed. Malik, hmm...you can take some eyeliner. First**

**thing, You two must watch the entire Hannah Montana movie or as alternative,**

**you may watch Twilight, any movie from the series that the author wishes.**

**Also, Jailey is out lurking for you two, don't let her find you, she took one**

**of my knives. She might just be looking for you, as she wishes to have you**

**two...but there is a chance of something else. My vote is for Bakura**

Bakura: *takes knife* that's three… or is it four? I lost count… either way thank you.

Malik: *squeals* YAY EYELINER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Me:… *facepalms* morons. And yeah! A vote for Bakura! Maliks in the lead by one vote!

Bakura:.. twilight or Hannah Montannah?

Me:… evil. I LOVE IT!

Bakura:… eclipse has killing right?

Me: egh. Its all off screen.

Bakura: good enough for me. *goes to watch eclipse*

Me: ok Malik. *pushes him into room with bakura* enjoy… *locks door*

*after the movies over*

Bakura: *kicks door down* that would have been better with drugs.

Malik: *comes out nodding* that was terrible!

Me; *sighs* the books were WAY better.

Bakura: hopefully. Now lets do the last bloody review already. I'm getting tired of you people.

Afekia: like your pleasant.

Bakura: better then you.

Me:… HE IS YOU!

Afekia: and I'm still sexier!

Me: DON'T START!

Malik: NEXT REVIEW! HURRY!

**Purple Cheesecake: YAY!**

**Okay, first: Long chapters = VERY GOOD.**

**Second: ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT YAMI MARIK MUST NOW HUG ME.**

**Third: I VOTE FOR MALIK! Wait... what was the question again? XD**

**Now, DAREZ/QUESTIONZ!**

**Bakura~**

**1. Would you rather be called Fluffy or Kitty?**

**2. *hooks him up to a lie detector* 'Fess up! On a scale of 1 to 10, how hot**

**is Malik?**

**Malik~**

**1. *again with the lie detector* If you had a choice, would you make out wih**

**'Kura again?**

**2. Other than ice cubes, do you have any fetishes?**

**Hahaha, I love that word for some reason~ fetishes, fetishes, fetishes... I**

**dare K'Kura and Malik to have a contest to see who can say fetishes**

**1000000000000000 times in a row the quickist!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Me: aw, thanks! and I'm glad you like long chapters, cause this ones LONG!

Malik: *nods* it seems to never end!

Me: *chuckles* ok, lets not get off topic guys, we're almost done.

Bakura: Neither. Id rather be called Bakura, thief king, King Bakura. But not those horrid names.

Malik: *smirks* what about King fluffy?

Bakura: *growls*

Afekia: or Kitty king?

Bakura: *hits him with pillow* shut up.

Afekia: *falls back onto couch* hey!

Me: *rolls eyes,* shut up and keep going!

Bakura:… 8.

Malik: wha?

Me: Malik don't ask questions!

Malik: but I'm curious little bugger.

Me: we know…

Malik: MEH! Shut up!

Me: *sighs* just answer the questions.

Malik: *sticks tongue out t me* fine…. NO! I'm STRIAGHT! *gets shocked* ow… and leather. Bondage and leather.

Bakura: that can be arranged.

Malik: I'm straight!

Bakura: sure you are.

Malik: I AM! *growls*

Me: *sighs* just say fetishes a lot!

*ten minutes later*

Malik; that was annoying!

Bakura: *shrugs* couldn't care less.

Me: *chuckles* that's how you always are… that was the last review! YAY!

Malik: congrats you finished!

Me: FINALLY! Well thank you all for reviewing and reading!

_**MYPRECIUOSLINEOFWONDER!**_

A/N: Malik won! I need someone to think of a punishment for Bakura. Sorry this chapter took me so long guys D:

Fave reviewers: Evil grrlz, That's what cheese said, Firstclassangel.


	10. FINALLY IT'S HERE!

(NEVER mind the authors note! I found it :D VICTORY IS MINE!)

Me: *waves* hey guys! *gets hit with a can*

Random person: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!

Me: *sadface* I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to be gone so long!

Random Person: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: OK!

NEHIEBFIERIFOBWIEOUDBHEOU

Me: Hey guys! *waves* glad to see me?

*crickets chirp*

Me:.. glad to see them? *points to Malik Afekia and Bakura, who are in there normal clothes again*

*lots of cheers*

Me: Malik put the remote down!

Malik: *holding audio remote, puts it behind his back* sorry. *smirks* I'm THE SEXIEST!

Bakura: *rolls eyes* bloody fangirls, all crazy I say.

Afekia: A few of them also think I'm sexier then both of you. *wiggles eyebrows* which is true.

Me: *chuckles* sure moving on from Maliks gloating and Bakuras brooding, we have our second guest… MAI! She will be here for this chapter and the next! So try and come up with some dares and questions for her.

Mai: *waves* hey.

Malik: HOLY CRAP IN A BUCKET! Your boobs are huge!

Mai: I know that… there real!

Audience: yeah, right… (Tristan: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!)

Me: *chuckles* as you can see I'm making a little more YUGIOH abridged references. That's because this is fun… anyway, to start this off I decided to have Mai and Malik compete in a slut off!

Malik:.. a what?

Mai: *smirks* like this little guppy could beat me.

Bakura: *laughing* priceless!

Afekia: My moneys on Malik.

Me: thank you, anyway, you the readers will vote… again, whos a bigger whore! Mai, or Malik.

Mai: I don't wear a bra!

Malik: I'm not wearing underwear! And Ive made out with two different guys in this story!

Me; and we enjoyed those times. Anyway, its time to start on the wonders that is this story!... enjoy biatches!

Malik: did you really need to add that?

Me:… yes.

Bakura: why do you even ask! Its her shes crazy!

Me: awwwww and you say your not sweet!

Bakura: because I'm not!

Me: yes you are. Anyway, fist review!

**Evilgrrlz: Arya: Yellow! We are back!**

**Akiko: With more of our idiocity.**

**Ryou and Marik: (standing next to the couch)**

**Ryou: ...Is Elva... alive?**

**Elva: (laying on the couch, with a blush from fever)**

**Marik: I don't know... She hasn't moved for a week...**

**Elva: (without opening her eyes she throws two ninja starts at both Marik and**

**Ryou)**

**Arya: Elva votes for Bakura!**

**Akiko: Nu-uh. She votes for Malik!**

**Elva: (mutters) Seto Kaiba...**

**Akiko: Bakura and Malik! Do ya think Ryou and Marik would be a cute couple?**

**Arya: I dare everyone there to hug Elva.**

**Ryou: ...Was the running of the fangirls fun?**

**Marik: We were there... being invisible...**

**Elva: (mutters) Hasta la bye-bye...**

Me: *waves* HIIIII! Your idioticy is always welcome here!

Bakura: not really.

Me: *smacks him* shut it.

Malik: *snickers* heh heh, Kittys a bitch.

Me: so are you princess!

Malik: AM NOT!

Bakura: *thinks* Princess, that's a good one actually.

Me: thank you, now answer the review.

Bakura: *shrugs* whatever.

Afekia:… Bi polar much?

Me: he's always like this…

Bakura: *smirks* Everyone should have voted for me, too bad its too late. *grumbles*

Malik: *smirks* Yup~ Thank you *winks* I am sexier then… wait..

Bakura and Malik: SETO KAIBA!

Me: *laughs* He is indeed sexy though!

Bakura: no he's not!

Me: HE IS TOO!

Afekia: does anyone even really care?

Me: no! now lets continue!

Bakura: whatever… Yeah, sure why not.

Malik: I guess they would… I mean it is kinda cute…

Me: *nods* THEY WOULD SO MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!

Bakura:… fangirl! *reads Dare* I would, but I've already been cleaved in the arm, don't need it happening again.

Malik: I cant! Were in different places! Ill cyber hug her though! *cyber hugs Elva*

Me:... meep! *hides behind Bakura* people scare me!

Bakura: *rolls eyes* yes yes, we know.

Malik: YOU GUYS WERE THERE! Why didn't you help us?

Bakura: I almost had my arm ripped off!

Me: I would have gotten it too if Afekia hadn't pulled me off you.

Afekia: sorry, I would be the one to clean it up and I don't want to do that.

Me: yeah yeah… well anyways, BYE BYE!

Malik: FEEL BETTER!

Bakura: mm.

Afekia: *waves*

Mai: Feel better hun!

**xDarkFlamesx:**

**Hey! Love the story! And thanks Malik, Ill be sure to go look at the stories**

**later, after this review. Now I have questions!**

**Malik:Why did you want a motor cycle in the first place? Other then the fact**

**there friggin awesome!**

**Bakura:My sister won't shut up about you. Do you have any good threats so I**

**can use them against her?**

**Now a dare! I dare the both of you to dress up like each other and act like**

**the you only have to do it for a little bit, because I feel**

**generous.**

**Bye for now! Please countinue**

Me: HEY! WHASA UP!

Malik: Welcome~ and other then that, it was because it made that guy look so friggin cool! He was just riding his motor cycle, with no cares I the world! I wanted that, more than anything. And I'm glad I got it!

Bakura:… Tell that even though she has amazing~ taste, that if she doesn't shut up you'll use her spine as a baseball bat and her lungs as the balls.

Me: We here at Ask Away hold no responsibility for any influenced actions, groundings, beatings, or fear.

Bakura: You do that, yet never a disclaimer anymore.

Me: DISCLAIMERS ARE FOR THE WEAK! I OWN NOTHING, THAT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS!

Bakura:… *facepalm*

Me: oh shut up and go put on your costume you wanker!

Bakura: *grumbling* fine. *leaves to change*

Malik: Hey Bakura, what's a wanker? *follows him*

Me: *chuckles*

*they come back~~~~~ :D*

Malik: I look stupid!

Bakura: You always look stupid.

Afekia: You BOTH look stupid.

Me: I agree with the Thief.

Afekia: thank you.

Me: *nods*

Malik: *dressed as Bakura* But now I have to be a grumpy sour puss!

Bakura: All I have to do is go into the closet.

Me:… *burst out laughing*

Afekia: *laughing with me*

Malik: what? What's so bloody funny!

Me: You'll understand when your older.

Malik: Hey, I'm a three thousand year old killjoy right now.

Me: Ill tell you when your three thousand and one.

Malik: aw! *pouts*

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Shut up fluffy.

Me: *laughs again* This is gonna be fun…

Afekia:… wait, who has to be a slut though? Malik as Bakura, or Bakura as Malik?

Me:… Bakura as Malik, cause itll be funny.

Bakura: Ok, so I have to go into the closet and pole dance.

Me: No, Maliks scared of poles remember?

Bakura:… crap in a bucket…?

Malik: Shut the bloody hell up!

Me: NO! NEXT REVIEW! *grins* and its from one of my faves! YAY!

Bakura: wait… OH GOD NO!

Malik: who… oh her… she's nice to me~

Bakura:.. are our dares still-

Me: You get dares directed at you, you just have to act like each other not be each other.

Bakura: DAMN!

**That's what cheese said: YAY, BAKURA LICKED MALIK'S NAKED ICING SMOTHERED BODY! My life is now**

**complete.**

**Oh, and I am a girl 8D**

**Hm, who should be a guest next...**

**...Rishid/Odeon. Because everyone else ignored him.**

**Ahem, onto the torture!**

**Bakura:...I don't like your attitude, young man 8C You are so getting**

**punishment for that.**

**-Kiss the Pharaoh's feet and tell him a haiku about how awesome he is**

**-If you and Malik had a baby, what would their names be and what would they be**

**like?**

**-Why can't you be more sexy like Akefia? Your pasty skin is**

**unattractive!...it's strangely sexy on Ryou though. How do you explain that? I**

**think your bunny-ears are a major turnoff.**

**Malik: OH I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU SAD! You know I love you (I just love**

**Akefia more...)**

**-Are you jealous of Bakura's shiny teeth? You know you are, don't lie.**

**-If you were promised more screen-time if you let Bakura feel you up, would**

**you do it?**

**-OMG, YOU WERE JUST PROMISED MORE SCREENTIME! But you have to let Bakura feel**

**you up first! Hurry, this is a onetime opportunity!**

**-You and Bakura have to pretend to be a married couple and go to marriage**

**counseling. Be sure to scar the counselor for life~**

**Author:**

**-I dare you to KEEP BEING AWESOME**

Me: HI! *grins* Rishid? Good idea! After Mai leaves he'll be our next guess! So in chapter twelve.

Malik: great, torture.

Bakura: She only tortures me! She loves you and Afekia!

Afekia: That's because tans are sexy.

Bakura: She likes Ryous pale skin.

Me: Everyone does. And I find you sexy Bakura, don't worry. Anyway, onto the dares and such such.

Bakura:… no. No I will not do that never shall I ever do that!

Me: -3- hmmmmm I wanna torture him, but I hate the pharaoh more than people hate Tea… I'm sorry, but I won't be forcing him to do that… yet… unless he's a naught Kura.

Malik: Damn, I would have loved to see that.

Bakura: Shut up Fluffy!

Malik: I'M NOT FLUFFY!

Me: yes you are! Now shut up and continue!

Bakura: fine… If we had babies? They'd be sexy! Have his tan, my white hair… his eyes. The girl would be Djeseret, and the boy would be… I don't know…

Me: Steve! So he never disobeys you.

Malik: Yes! Our child will be obedient. *grins* even if it is by magic.

Me: It's like abuse, but not illegal, and not painful!

Bakura: so it's not abuse at all.

Me: EXACTLY!

Malik:… huh?

Me: EAT YOUR PUDDING YA BASATARD!

Malik: what is wrong with you!

Me: I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

Bakura: Back to the review?

Me: yesh!

Bakura:… I am sexy! I look exactly like Ryou mostly, the reason is because that's how I needed to see myself if I wanted to be able to fool his idiotic friends.

Malik: uh huh, you keep telling yourself that.

Bakura: *pouts*

Me: *chuckles*

Bakura: *grumbles still pouting* and they are not bunny ears!

Malik: *chuckles* Its ok. I understand. And no, I am not. I have my own shiny teeth *grins* see?

Me: oh yes, you're not so dazzling smile always blinds the fangirls

Malik: shut up

Me: NOPE!

Malik: *facepalm*

Afekia: *chuckles*

Malik: MORE SCREEN TIME!... no! No its not worth it.

Me: but Malik! The fangirls! Think of the fangirls!

Malik: Its not worth having that pasty skinned bunny eared fluffy little Kitten feel me- EEP!

Bakura: *feeling him up, smirking* oh look~ you get more screen time now.

Malik: GET OFF!

Me: *passed out from nose bleed*

Mai: *facepalms, watches them* I'm a bigger whore, but that's... a good start.

Afekia: *sighs, picks me up and puts me on the couch* What am I, your nurse?

Me: *wakes up* You are now. Only cause those two keep being sexy!

Malik: *shaking*

Bakura: *smirking* ha~

Me:… *grins evilly* this shall be fun~

Malik: what?... *chuckles* oh yes it will.

Bakura: come on dear.

Malik: I'm the husband.

Bakura: like hell you are.

Malik: but I wanna be the top!

Bakura: and I want to kill everyone in this place, but that's not going to happen, is it?

Me: no it shant! Now go scar a marriage counselor!

*they leave*

At the place!~~~!##~!~!

Hue: So you two fight a lot? About what exactly?

Bakura: well he is a nit wit.

Malik: he never listens to me!

Bakura: maybe if I could understand your screechy voice Id be able to listen!

Malik: and he's mean!

Bakura: I'm honest, not mean. Theres a difference!

Malik: You laughed when I fell down the stairs!

Bakura: I never said I wasn't sadistic.

Hue: excuse me

Malik: or smart!

Bakura: I'm smarter then you belly top!

Malik: HEY! Don't insult the belly top Bunny ears!

Bakura: They are bat wings! Not Bunny ears!

Malik: Bullshit!

Hue: Sirs?

Bakura: You're bullshit!

Malik: oh nice come back Kura!

Bakura: don't call me that!

Malik: why not Kura!

Hue: gentlemen?

Bakura/Malik: *glare at each other, then proceed to make out*

Hue: Oh my!

*because me writing a sorta sex scene (they don't go all the way, just make it look/sound like they do) would fail, Heres a bunny!

()_()  
(O.O)  
()(_)()

I hope you enjoyed the bunny.*

*once they get back~*

Afekia: I'm not even going to say it you all know what happened to our host.

Bakura: *walks in smirking* was that good?

Malik: judging by all the blood on the floor… yes.

Mai: that was disturbing.

Bakura: that's what we were going for.

Malik: and we did it. YAY!

Afekia: Yes, good job Dora. *pours water on me*

Me: GAH! *sits up, looks around* OH RIGHT!... Thanks I shall do my best *kitty face*

**Warriorsgirl664: Awww, I love you too, Graves~ *chuckles and hugs you tightly* You're such a**

**trooper.**

**Anyways, have either of you seen Repo! The Genetic Opera? If not, you have to**

**go watch it right now and tell me what you guys think. 3 Hmmm...Bakura, I dare**

**you to let Malik tie to down and Malik, dear, have fun. :3**

**Haha, but, Malik, I dare you to let Bakura take a permenent marker and write**

**WHATEVER he wants all over you. Hehe. Bakura, I dare you to let Malik draw a**

**kitty face on a cardboard and put it on your head...and you can't take it off**

**until the end of this chapter. ^^ Love you, Graves! xD**

**Punishment for old Fluffy? Tickling. That's the best kind of**

**punishment/torture there is. ;)**

**~Nelly**

Me: *waves* hiya!

Bakura: -3- *pats Nelly's head*

Malik: so affectionate.

Bakura; yes you found that out about ten minutes ago.

Me: OH! BURN!

Malik: *pouts* meany!

Bakura; I try.

Me: *chuckles* answer the question you guys!

Malik: fine… yes, I have. It was pretty good.

Bakura; so have I… it had lots of blood… I like blood. *licks lips*

Me: *chuckles* aw~ so psychotic!

Bakura:… no. no no no no no.

Malik: *smirks* it's a dare~ and unless lady gallons of blood over there says no, you have to~

Me: I approve this dare!

Bakura: but- but!

Malik: no buts!

Bakura: *groans*

Me: *laughs, hands Malik rope* have fun~!

Malik: *takes it, tackles Bakura* Oh, I will~ *smirks and ties him up*

Bakura: *squirming annoyed* I hate you all!

Malik: none of us care

Me: he's right.

Mai: *nods* I couldn't care less.

Bakura: *annoyed face*

Malik: *smirks, pokes*

Bakura: *yelps* STOP THAT!

Malik: Nope~ *smirks and tickles him*

Me: *filming* yoooooouuuutube~

Bakura; *biting lip* St-Stahap!

Malik: no, laugh kitty kitty~ *smirks*

Bakura: &*starts laughing* Maahhake him Stahhaap!

Me: aawwww! Finnnne. Malik, let him go.

Malik: *stops and unties him* no fun.

Me: sorrrry. *hands bakura a marker* keep it R rated. No detailed penises.

Bakura: *uncaps it* you really are no fun. *tackles Malik and starts drawing on him. Mostly "I heart male ass"*

Me: *shakes head* and they say I'm an idiot.

*once they finish, Malik is making a wonderful pink and glittery kitty mask for Bakura*

Malik: almost done! *finishes* there! *puts it on Bakura* Awwww don't you look cute!

me: *giggles* So innocent and cat like.

Bakura: *growls* I hate all of you. Still.

Malik: and we still don't care.

me: NOPE!

Mai: not at all.

Bakura: *grumbles*

me: *smirks* Thanks~ It'll be at the end of the chapter~ *winks* next review!

**From: Purple Cheesecake ()**

**:D**

**I have more darez...**

**Bakura~ You have to try to picture Akefia in a flowery bikini without**

**laughing.**

**Malik~ Do you have a diary/journal/whatever? If so, let the author pick a**

**random page and read it out loud!**

**Akefia~ HUG ME AGAIN. RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWW.**

me: *waves* HAI! Nice to see you again *kitty face*

Bakura: But it's just me in the past...

Me: so? DO IT

Bakura: fine! *tries to think of it*... *tries so hard not to laugh*

Afekia: STOP IMAGINING ME!

Mai: *thinking of it too* so beautiful~

me: Yeah~ *sighs happily*

Afekia: STOP!

Malik: *laughs*

me: *giggles* anyway~ Malik?

Malik:... noo... I totally don't...

Bakura: then what's this? *holds up a purple flowery book*

Malik: not mine!

Bakura: *turns it, it says "Malik Ishtar's Diary" Diary is crossed out and beneath it says "journal"*

Malik: not me!

Mai: There's no other Malik Ishtar in the world.

me: Exactly! *takes book and opens to random page* Ahem, dear Journal, I saw Bakura today. He was shirtless. it was so hot. He just looked so good I just, I just wanted to snuggle him. I wanted to dip him in chocolate and like every inch of it- oook... this is getting a little high on the rating scale...

Malik: *blushing8 NOT MINE!

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Idiot.

Afekia: *laughing*

Mai: *is doubting she's a bigger whore... just a little*

me: *smirks* Anyway, use your imaginations for the rest... this is a t rated story, not M. Now, Afekia~

Afekia: *shrugs and hugs Purple Cheesecake* Fine whatever. *pets*

me: YAY HAPPY DAYS! Next review~!

**From: Iamfluffy ()**

**...Running of the fangirls? Try running of the fanboys, Bakura and Malik!**

**Mwahahaha!**

**Bakura is 'Bakura' your REAL name?**

**Malik must now make a weapon out of a grape. Ask no questions Malik!**

**New Egypt dude (Akefia) could you and Emily have a snowball fight with Malik**

**and Fluffy Kitty.**

**Author-lady Emily, if they lose you should force them into a closet and lock**

**them in there for a while! If you lose... still lock them in the closet...**

**Peace out, cub scout!**

Bakura/Malik: *shiver* NEVER!

me: *laughs*

Afekia: *chuckles* wusses.

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Yes, technically. My full name is Afekia Bakura. Afekia over here is me, when I was in Egypt, years upon years ago.

Afekia: It's true. Creepy being in the same room...

me:... but so much fun for us fangirls.

Malik: *facepalms*... What?

me; *tazes him* QUESTION!

Malik: OW! Fine! *hits me with grapes*DIE!

me: bites and eats them* Nomnomnom~!

Malik:... *facepalms*

Mai: this place is weird.

Bakura: get use to it.

me; It'd be a good idea to. Now, *snaps, place is covered in snow* LETS DO THIS SHIT!

Afekia: *shrugs* whatever. *throws a snowball at Bakura*

Bakura: HEY! *throws one back*

me: *laughs, gets hit with one* ah, ah shit just got real! *throws one at Malik*

*snowball fight ensues, later on~~~*

me: *standing on Malik* VICTORY!

Afekia: *sitting on bakura* Yup

Malik: get off!

Bakura: *pushes Afekia off* idiot.

me: No and no. Now, *hops off and picks Malik up* TO THE CLOSET!

Afekia: *grabs Bakura* Right!

Bakura: HEY!

Malik: LET GO!

*we stuff them in a closet*

me: as you wish.

Bakura: *pounds on door* let us out!

Afekia: no.

me; *smirks* Net review while we wait.

**From: Innocent Demon ()**

**This is the most awesome fic I've ever read in meh life! Question and**

**dares...=3 and are we still voting? If we are I vote for Bakura! *glomps***

**Bakura -**

**Do you like higurashi no naku koro ni? I am aware that was random: If you dont**

**know what it is watch it now!**

**- Eat loads and loads and loads of candy! I want to see you on a sugar high!**

**=3**

**-umm...I can't think of anything...let everyone call you kitty for**

**for a chapter and NO COMPLAITNS! And make up your own nickname for Marik!**

**Marik**

**- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA tickle Bakura again! Its so fun! (don't worry Bakura, you**

**shall get your revenge...**

**- put something in Bakuras food to make him go crazy! It sounds like fun!**

**-Read a thiefshipping lemon (but not out loud) and tell us what you think!**

**-...umm, say something really random? I'm out of ideas...**

**Both of you - Speak for one minute without hesitating about pokemon! XD**

**Well, lost of randomness for you! I was kinda mean to Bakura-kun today but**

**don't worry, next time ill be evil to Marik! =3 after all I am a Bakura**

**FANGIRL!**

**Haze ~**

me: *smiles* Thank you! Appreciated to the extreme! Sadly no, voting is over, but Bakura will be very happy to know you think he's sexy!

Afekia;*nods* should I let them out?

me:... I guess. Only cause they have some dares and truths to do.

Afekia; fine.*opens door, they tumble out*

Bakura; *dusts self off, looks at truth*... No, I haven't... fine, maybe.

me: *faceaplms* he will.

Bakura: maybe. and no-

me: *hands him a large bag of candy* start eating.

Bakura; *sighs, starts eating* fine... I hate you...

me; I know, you keep saying it. Now, next dare!... *smirks*

Bakura:... hell no!

Malik: Aww does Kitty not want to be called Kitty!

Bakura: SHUT UP!

Afekia: *laughs* poor Kitty.

Bakura: *growls*

me: ah ah ah~ no complaining!

Bakura: fine. and... *smirks* I dunno... I like Princess. He sure acts like it.

Malik: NO I DON'T!

me: *smirks* you really do

Malik: DON'T!

Afekia: do.

Malik: *pouts* jerks!

me: *laughs*

Malik: MEAN!... *smirks, tackles Bakura* Ready Kitty~?

Bakura: *eyes widen* GET OFF!

Malik: *tickles him* nope~

Bakura: *yelps, squirms and laughs*

Afekia: *facepalms*

me: *smirks* cute huh?

Mai: What a touching moment.

me: LOL bad puns for the win.

Malik: *smirks and stops, slips something into his bag of candy*... ok fie. *walks to the computer and reads*...

*when he;s done*  
Malik: *blushing*... I-... I'd be on top thank you...

Bakura: *facepalms* You're an idiot ya know.

Afekia: You both are, now shut up and eat your candy.

Bakura: *eats some* fi-... *twitches*... *grins and tackles Afekia* WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY COLORFUL!

me: *burst out laughing*

Malik: *smirks* it's kicking in.

Bakura: *tackles Malik and kisses* sexy beast~

me: *laughs harder*

Mai: whated he put in there?

me: *shrugs* but it's funny~

Malik: *pushes him off* I regret it already.

me: *smirks* yeah...

Malik:... TACO SANDWISHS ARE EATING MY BRAIN IN PURPLE WHALES OF WAFFLE TOWN!

me:... I say thats pretty damn random.

Malik: thank you

me: Not a compliment. Now, pokemon talk!

Bakura: I LIKE THE RED ONE!

Malik: a lot of them are red.

Bakura: the lizard one!

Malik: a lot are lizards!

Bakura: THE RED LIZARD ONE!

Malik: I don't know which one that is!

Bakura: You are stupid!

me: Charmelion!

Bakura: YEAH THAT ONE!

Malik: ohhhhh. I like Zapados.

me: powerful and gold?

Malik: Pretty much, Winged Dragon of Ra bitches!

me: *facepalms*

Bakura: Zapados is like a bird!

Malik: very good Bakura.

Bakura: AND IT'S GOLD AND LIGHTNINGEY AND AWESOME!

Malik: again, I regret putting stuff in your food.

Bakura: SHUT YOUR FACE!

me: *laughs* ok, before they kill each other. And thank you for reviewing! Pokemon rocks... Anyway, Bakura rocks right~?

Bakura: *waves*THANKS!

Malik: I'm better! And don't be evil to me!

me: *rolls eyes* Idiot... Bye! *waves* thanks, see ya next time!

**From: xCrimsonxRosesx **

**This story is so funny! Sometimes I am laughing so hard that I had to make**

**sure I don't double over from my seat! Super special awesome job on this! :D**

**Now I do have questions and dares...**

**Malik~ I think you would make a sexy Lady Gaga! And you're prettier than her!**

**(Her body is starting to scare me...) Anyway, since you feel soo compelled to**

**be straight, then which girl from YGO are you attracted to? And we will all**

**know if you are lying. If anyone thinks you're lying then you have to...jump**

**up and down five times and say "I'm the uke!"**

**Bakura~ You will always be my favorite! I always thought thieves were cool.**

**But really, how many lives do you have? You always find a way to come back!**

**Not that is not a bad thing. And do you still keep tabs on Zorc? I miss the**

**Zorc and pals show :( I want to give you a short break from being tortured.**

**And this is a chapter dare condition for the BOTH of you: Each of you will**

**have two chances to slap one another. And the slap can go anywhere and can be**

**done at any time... Be tactful! xD**

**-Rumiko**

me: AWWWW! Thanksss! You guys are so sweet! I'm glad you like the story!

Malik: *smirks* Why thank you! I already knew of course but still. And none! The only attractive one is my sister, because she has similar genes to mine! *smirks* the others are either too old, too young, lesbians, or plain fucked up!

Me: guess which is which since there's only like, five girls. So Malik... jump

Malik: but I didn't lie!

me: So?

Malik: *annoyed* fine! I hate all of you.

Bakura: That's my line.

Malik: *groans, jumps up and down* I'm the uke. I'm the uke.

Bakura; *laughs* we know you are. *smirks* Why thank you, and a few. I don't know how I keep coming back.. guess I'm just fucking amazing. As for Zorc no, not really. He's busy with his new television series. *annoyed face* I can't believe it got a brand new show and name! Suite life on Deck with zorc and Cody. What type of bullshit is that!

me: *chuckles* Bad bullshit.

Bakura: *smirks* Why thank you. This is a nice reviewer, why can't the rest of you be like this?

me:... because as nice as she is that'd get boring.

Malik: YEAH!

Bakura: So?

Me: *smirks* just shut up.

Malik:... *slaps Bakura*

Bakura: BLOODY HELL! *growls*

me: *laughs*

Malik: HAHA! *slaps him again* worth it!

me: you used them both without thinking.

Malik: so?

Bakura: *smirks* I still have both of mine.

me: *laughs* this will be funny.

Bakura: *grins evilly*

me; next review~!

**From: CantarellaLove **

**Hi! I'm CantarellaLove, but just call me Cantarella.**

**Bakura: Did you know you and Ryou sound more like girls with your Japanese**

**voices than Marik? You're also not British. What is your opinion on this?**

**Also, how is it that you are gay but Afekia isn't? Aren't you the same person?**

**Or did your sexuality change while you were stuck in that ring? As a dare, can**

**you do that L'Oréal thing?**

**Marik: Why do you deny your gay? We all know your as straight as a curly fry.**

**Why do you call Kura fluffy? Is his hair really soft? Random here, but have**

**you ever imagined Bakura as a girl?**

**This is awesome! Keep at it!**

me; HAI CANTARELLA!

Bakura: Yes I know, it's bloody annoying. It sounds nothing like me, at all. And I know that. Ryou is, so I when I took his form I got everything, accent included.

Malik: even though it sucks

Bakura: shut the fuck up.

Malik: NOPE

Bakura: *rolls eyes* and Yes. Spending over a thousand years in one place gives you time to think and think. I never experimented, but I'm almost positive I'm bisexual. Maybe. I know I like long hair and boney hips *smirks at Malik who is oblivious as ever*

Malik: that bloodstain looks like !

me: ... it kinda does.

Afekia: *facepalms8

Bakura: Surrounded. By. Idiots.

Mai: I'm not an idiot

me: You've barely talked for an hour!

Malik: YEAH!... who are you again?

Bakura: *facepalms* dear lord you are stupid malik. *sighs* and sure why not.

me: Gee Bakura, what do you use for your hair to make it so soft?

Bakura: L'Oreal, because I'm worth it.

Malik:... wooooowwwww.

me: *giggles* nice.

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Shut up Malik

Malik: no. And I'M NOT GAY!

Bakura: yes he is

malik: AM NOT! and yes actually it is! *pets him* so fluffy~

Bakura; *annoyed face* GET OFF

Malik: *smirks* nope~ and yes, once or twice... because I' be much more attracted to a female... ya know... with boobs and a vajayjay.

me:... can he say that?

Afekia: apparently.

me: ... ok then *shrugs*

Malik: *smirks*

me:... Well anyway nest review!

Afekia: there aren't any more.

me:... really?... *tears of joy* FINALLY! After more than a YEAR! FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!

Afekia: now all we need is people to review this one so you can start the next one

me: WHICH I WILL! I promise guys! Please review!

Bakura; *waves*

Malik: *chuckles*

me: Oh wait, one last thing *tackles bakura and ties him up* punishment for losing~!

Bakura; *squirms* DAMMIT!

Malik: YAY TORTURING FLUFFY!

Afekia: *rolls eyes* must I help?

me: not if you don't wanna. *smirks, tickles Bakura*

Malik: *tickles him too*

Bakura: *squeals, laughs* GEHEEHEHT THEM OFFFFFFF!

Afekia: no.*to readers* Thanks for reading, vote for biggest whore, read and review blah blah I'm leaving. *walks out8 I'll be back next time!

me: BYE! *to readers* BYE guys! Thanks for reading, please review!

Bakura: HEHEHEHEHELP MEEEEHEEEE!

Malik: *smirks* no use fluffy! *grins*

me: *laughs a bit* See ya next time!


End file.
